Countryboy
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi goes to live with his grandfather in the country, making new friends and going on new adventures. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, yeah.
1. Only low

Diao: 'I'm not sure you can do this Vann'.

Me: 'Why not?'

Diao: 'Because you're very emotional'.

Me: 'But Diao, if I get emotional, then obviously it's going to be good enough for people to read'.

Diao: 'Yeah, but then you go depressive and then we have to cheer you up!'

Me: '…Hide the knives then'.

Diao: 'Trust me. I will!'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story. And don't worry, Vann may get depressive, but with Diao keeping an eye on her, she won't do anything stupid'.

Me: 'Oh hey, that's not really nice Agil. I expect it from Diao, but not you'.

Chapter 1-Only low

Yugi hated the question, that one question: When did it all start?

Was there ever a point when it started? It just seemed to be there, and always followed him, no matter who was in his school or who they were it was stuck with Yugi for a very long time.

The thing that stuck to him, it was like an invisible sign that said "Please bully me".

When Yugi was young, it was there, he just never noticed it. He was too naïve and more interested in what toy he was going to play with. When he was a child, the most everyone did was ignore him, so he sat on the benches all alone, there were odd occasions when someone actually came up to him and picked on him. Though high school seemed to be the worst for Yugi.

It wasn't so much of actual physical bullying-though it still happened to him nevertheless-it was more of the names they called him. Anything they could think of that would put Yugi down. Of course he did the first thing the teachers told them to do when they started high school, he reported it to the teachers, and it's where he came to loath a familiar phrase.

The teachers would take his word in and reassure him "Don't worry. We'll do something about it" Then they would turn and smile reassuringly "But remember Yugi…sticks and stones".

Yugi hated that phrase. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt. How wrong it was. The names did hurt, they hurt a lot. And every time he comforted himself, that they were just names, every single time he found himself crying to himself. He had started to believe those names, that he was weak, that he was stupid, that he was pathetic, that he was everything they thought him to be. He couldn't help it, with everyone saying it, and no one saying otherwise it had to be true.

It was a painful and lonely time for Yugi being at school, with no friends and no one wanting him in their teams or groups, Yugi was often sitting on his own, which only spurred up more names for everyone to call him. He wasn't sure which would be worse for him, physical bullying and getting bruises and broken bones to prove something had happened, or the name calling and mental torture that slowly ate through his mind.

Though the worst thing aside from the actual bullying, was that the teachers didn't do anything, or in the least have a word with the people in question which made them pick on Yugi more. So that taught Yugi an even better lesson; that even if you tell someone about your problems, no help will come to it. So Yugi kept it quiet, not telling another person, not even his parents who couldn't understand him.

* * *

Yugi sighed dismally as he slipped his school jacket on, the school uniform of the place he had come to hate. Looking around his small room once more-knowing he would be in there crying after school-he picked up his bag and hooked it over his shoulder, not feeling hungry for breakfast anyway.

Yugi walked down the stairs as slowly as he could, though his mother spotted him nevertheless.

'Yugi, aren't you having any breakfast?' She asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

'No thanks' Yugi replied, giving a smile 'I'm not hungry'.

'Okay' She leaned in to kiss Yugi on the head 'Have a good day'.

Yugi nodded, showing her the smile again before walking to the door and slipping his shoes on. His mother turned and headed to the kitchen, but stopped when she didn't hear the front door open, she turned back to Yugi.

He just stood there, his hand reaching out to the door handle but seemed to have frozen there, one though running through his head. What was the point? What was the point in going to the school? What was the point in going to a place he didn't belong to?

'Yugi?' His mother approached him cautiously 'Are you…alright?'

Yugi's hand began to shake slightly, so he brought it back to his chest and held it there as he hung his head. He couldn't face it another day, perhaps he really was just too weak.

Yugi fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands as he cried out his fears. His mother was by his side and was asking him what was wrong and if he was alright, but he had kept so much inside of his small body, it was hard for him to pour his heart out in one go and kept quiet.

* * *

Yugi found that he couldn't go back to school, not once. And every time he tried he just broke down into more tears, so he wouldn't go nevertheless. Yugi would stay in his room most of the time and feel sorry for himself, and when his father came home from work he would hear his parents argue about Yugi not attending school, though he much rather they stopped he always sat himself by the door and listened to every word.

Knowing he couldn't just sit around and be depressed with himself, Yugi decided to do something to distract him from it all. Finding some old notebooks he never used, Yugi decided to fill them up, writing out random scenarios with different characters, from wild fantasies to romantic dramas, he wrote everything he could think of. And after a while, he started to become good at writing things out, and it worked the job too.

* * *

Yugi's mother pulled up in the hospital car park, turning to her son who sat quietly. There was no reason for them to go to the hospital, but the school had asked for them to go see a psychiatrist to see if there was any real reason why Yugi couldn't attend school. She sighed and stroked Yugi's hair, knowing Yugi didn't want to be here, he much rather if everyone just left him alone.

'Don't worry Yugi, it'll be a small chat' She comforted.

Yugi nodded his head, then turning to look at his mother 'Am…I allowed to swear?'

She blinked in confusion 'What?'

'Well if he asks something personal…can I swear?'

She sighed and bit her lip as she thought 'Well…I suppose you are an adult. But don't do it for the fun of it. Alright?'

Yugi nodded his head and they both stepped out of the car, walking through the car park and into the hospital itself. As Yugi followed his mother to the front desk, he looked around at all the people that passed by, feeling guilty that those people needed doctors and he was wasting time because he was too weak to stand up against people.

They reached the level of the paediatric ward and found some seats to sit and wait being called, Yugi frowned when he watched two toddlers play together and turned to his mother.

'Why am I in paediatric?' Yugi asked in a whisper 'I'm sixteen'.

His mother leant closer to him 'You're still a juvenile' She replied in a whisper.

It only made Yugi frown more 'So? I more sensible then any one else in this room'.

She just smiled and sat back as they waited, Yugi rolled his eyes and looked away from his mother, watching the woman behind the desk talking to some other people and the mothers and fathers that came with their own younger children. Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he had to be the only teenager in the place.

'Yugi I presume?' Yugi looked up at the doctor that stood by his side, he had dark skin and wore a suit, without the lab coat Yugi had seen in movies. He smiled and held his hand out to Yugi, Yugi held it and they shook hands 'I'm Elijah, I'll be with you in just a moment, in the mean time, I'd like you to do this for me'.

Yugi took the sheet of paper he handed to Yugi, and the pen that came with it. It was questions, a personal quiz on himself. Elijah moved away so Yugi got down to answer the questions, biting the tip of the pen as he read the first question.

Do you believe, yourself, are ill? There was a yes, no, not sure answer to all of them.

Yugi didn't really think of himself as ill, he knew he wasn't normal if the question meant that, but never with anything wrong with him. So he ticked the "Not sure" Box and moved to the other one.

Do you prefer to associate with adults?

Yugi didn't need to think about it and ticked the "Yes" Box. He looked up as his mother leaned over slightly as she read some of the questions and the answers Yugi gave to it. Yugi didn't take too long to answer the questions, they were petty questions such as "Do you steal items from other people?" And "Do you get angered/upset easily?" such other things like that, ones that Yugi answered "Yes" To most of them.

Elijah came back, took the quiz off Yugi and showed him and his mother to the office he had. After reading through the answers Yugi gave, they started talking, or he and his mother did. Yugi was too shy-and didn't like many of the questions asked, he was gutsy enough to ask Yugi if he was a boy or a girl-so ended up shrugging his shoulders to most of the questions, or shaking and nodding his head. So his mother tried to fill in the detail, when she got the details wrong Yugi rolled his eyes and said "It's not like that" So when Elijah asked how it was, he couldn't explain it and shrugged his shoulders.

Elijah then sat back in his chair as he stared at Yugi, his pen tapping against his chin 'You've been quiet Yugi' He commented 'I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong'.

Yugi wanted to laugh out, but managed to pull it into a small smile that he hid. Help? Him? No one else seemed to help him, why should some doctor help? Just because he had a degree. Elijah then leaned closer, resting on his knees.

'Yugi…You don't hear voices do you?' He asked 'Are they telling you to be quiet?'

Yugi made a face. Voices? Like crazy people were, so he thought Yugi was crazy. Yugi shook his head.

'Okay. You don't think you can control the weather do you?'

'No' Yugi mumbled, getting annoyed by the type of questions he was asking, he knew very well he wasn't crazy.

'Just making sure' He then turned to his desk and wrote something down 'So Yugi, what kind of things do you like to do?'

Yugi gave a small shrug to his shoulder, he hadn't really boasted about his writing and-much recently-his drawing skills. He always hid his work from his parents, but they were the only people who seemed to know about it.

'Well Yugi likes to write and draw' His mother answered for him 'It's the only thing he does when he's in his room'.

Elijah turned to his desk, rummaging around to find some paper and pencil. Yugi turned to his mother, giving the look that seemed to say "Well done mother". Elijah turned to Yugi, handing him the paper and pencil, asking him to draw something. Yugi shrugged his shoulders and started drawing a previous picture he had done one night when he couldn't sleep; it was of a girl with extremely long blonde hair, with bat like wings to fly with and a short black dress with long black boots. He knew it would look bad for him to draw something like this, but he had asked him to draw something.

When Yugi was finished-having being cut off from any other questions Elijah had asked him-he handed the picture back to him. He looked at it then turned to Yugi.

'Is this you?' He asked.

Yugi frowned again 'No'.

'Ah'.

Yugi kept frowning at him, it didn't seem that he wasn't believing Yugi very much. After a few more minutes of discussing, Elijah sat back in his chair and turned to Yugi's mother.

'I don't think there's anything wrong with Yugi' He reassured 'He just seems to be a bit low, and there isn't any reason why he shouldn't go back to school'.

They carried on talking while Yugi looked down at his hands, sitting on his lap and twiddling with each others fingers. Only low? He made it sound like Yugi's feelings were on a scale, that could be measured and judged. He didn't feel just low, he felt a hundred times worse the low, like he was in a very small and dark room.

* * *

After that hospital trip, Elijah assured Yugi's mother that he'd get a counsellor for Yugi, hoping that that would help Yugi and his problems. Though a month had passed and no call, another month and it looked like there was going to be no call. Yugi stood outside the living room door as he listened to them arguing again, though it was loud and shouting, they just had disagreements. He didn't get much of it, though he picked up on the general idea of what it was, about him.

His father as annoyed that he refused to go to school, and would end up nowhere if he didn't try. His mother was defending him, saying that Yugi didn't like the school and should ask him if he wanted to change schools. Yugi shook his head, as he agreed with his father that no one would take him seeing as it was so close to the finishing his school year and the exams.

There was only one thing his parents agreed on, after Yugi finished his exams, he could go live with his grandfather in the country and see if that made him feel better. Yugi thought about it in his mind as he returned to his room, he loved his grandfather, dearly, but he didn't think he would live in the country with him. He wouldn't know what to expect, but if it meant getting away from the life he had in the city, he would do. Gladly.

******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Diao: 'So Vann, did you cry during the first chapter?'

Me: 'No!' Wipes eyes.

Diao: Sigh 'I'll go disconnect the cooker as well'.

Me: 'Yeah okay…so…the first chap is…I don't know…I don't think it's confusing, but I guess it's in too many places at once…or something…I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. The country

Me: 'So considering I've only been in the countryside…like once, and I have no idea what the Japanese countryside is like, please don't get upset if I get some things wrong' ^^'

Diao: 'Vann…would anyone really care?'

Me: 'They might…if they like wanted accuracy and stuff…'

Diao: 'I ask again, would they care?'

Chapter 2-The country

Yugi sat in the back of the car, his parents in the front as they drove down the long road to his grandfathers house. After phoning him and explaining the situation with Yugi, he agreed to look after the teen to see if it made any improvement to him. Though Yugi wasn't sure what they would do if it didn't.

Yugi looked out of the car window, they had left Domino a few minutes ago and were now leaving the city behind. Endless fields and woods past the window, Yugi let his eyes take in all of the scenery and see the animals they past; deer, birds, small mammals and others. Yugi smiled, finding it to be the only thing he enjoyed about car journeys was the animals and scenery he saw.

After another hour of driving, they finally arrived at the village Solomon lived in, Yugi looked at all the people who watched them drive by, sinking a little lower in his seat. Though Yugi had hardly spent many times with his grandfather-one night he recalled-he hardly knew much about the village. Though on the shows he watched, everyone knew everything, which only made him fear the people more. And thinking he would be living with them, he didn't want to guess how long it would be before they knew everything about him from birth.

They soon pulled up in the drive and Yugi looked out of the window at the house he was going to live in. It was one of the old styled house, ones that were hard to find in cities anymore. Yugi enjoyed coming to his grandfathers house when he was much a younger kid, playing a game that meant running around the large old house and sliding the doors open to each room and pretending he was in a cavern filled with treasures. Yugi sighed at those memories as he stepped out of the car, he couldn't believe how silly he acted when he was a kid.

Yugi took his suitcase out of the boot and dragged it with him as his parents were already at the door, ringing the doorbell and waiting for Solomon to answer. The door opened, seeing the smaller and aged man that was Yugi's grandfather.

'Yugi' Solomon moved forward to hug his grandson, to which Yugi returned the hug 'It's good to see you again'.

'Same here grandpa' Yugi said as he smiled 'I've missed you too'.

Solomon let go of his grandson and turned to Yugi's parents, reassuring them Yugi would be fine with him, and if anything did happen he was to call them. Yugi's parents turned to him, though it was his mother to hold his face and kiss him on the forehead.

'You be a good boy while you're staying here, alright?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yes mum'.

She smiled again, hugging her son tightly one last time before letting him go. Yugi then turned to his father as he gave him a quick hug, like his father would do, not wanting to make anything special of it.

'Stay strong Yugi' He comforted.

Yugi smiled 'Yeah. Thanks dad'.

His mother gave him one last hug, made sure Yugi had everything he needed before leaving him in the care of his grandfather. Yugi and Solomon waved at the car until they couldn't see it down the road, Solomon sighed and turned to Yugi.

'Well then, I suppose we should get you settled in' Solomon stepped away from the door 'Come Yugi, I suppose you need a rest or something'.

Yugi picked up his suitcase, slipping out of his shoes before dragging it in with himself. Solomon turned to the stairs as Yugi stopped and placed his suitcase down.

'You're room is the second on the right' Solomon directed 'You go sort your things out there and I'll cook us something to eat, alright?'

Yugi nodded and tugged his suitcase up the stairs as Solomon headed to the kitchen. Yugi had a lengthily struggle to get his heavy suitcase up the stairs, but he managed and carried on to his right and found the empty room that was his new bedroom.

It was small, much like his room back home; it had a bed with a bedside table and a lamp, a wardrobe and a window that could see the fields around the house. Yugi dragged his suitcase to his bed and managed to set it on top, he opened it up and started sorting his clothes into the wardrobe and the notebooks he had hidden under his clothes during the journey, under his bed.

He spent some time sorting things through and then opening his window to look at the view he got, though he was sure it wasn't much to anyone else's tastes, he personally would like to wake up to that view every morning. A small shiver ran down his back, remembering how dark it was here and how eerie it was last time he spent the night there, he hoped he would be able to survive somehow.

Yugi then ventured downstairs and walked to the kitchen, hearing his grandfather mutter to himself. He pushed open the door and looked in, seeing his grandfather rummaging around in the refrigerator and muttering to himself.

'Grandpa?'

Solomon stood up and smiled at Yugi 'Oh Yugi, unpacked already?'

Yugi nodded 'Is…something wrong?'

Solomon sighed and put his hands on his hips 'I was sure I had plenty of milk and eggs. But now I don't' He shook his head 'And the shops will be closing any minute, I certainly can't run there'.

Yugi nodded, understanding the problem. Living alone and on a pension didn't sound very appealing to Yugi, though it didn't seem much like a choice at all. And Solomon at his age, Yugi was still wondering how he was able to do the things he could do-though he figured it was to do with stubbornness.

Solomon turned to Yugi, smiling a bit 'Yugi, could you run to the shops and get me milk and eggs?'

Yugi tensed. Having to go outside? With the people who seemed to know every part of your life? Though Yugi had a problem saying no, and nodded his head.

'S-Sure'.

'Good. I'll go get you the money then'.

Solomon walked past his grandson and up the stairs, Yugi sighed miserably but he didn't want to disappoint his grandfather. Solomon came back and placed the right about amount of money in Yugi's hand, Yugi quickly pocketed it, so not to lose it.

'Alright. I think that should be enough' Solomon said 'Now the woman who runs the shop is a very nice woman, so you don't need to worry about her. And be quick, the shop will close any minute now'.

Yugi nodded 'I'll be back before you know it' Yugi then headed to the front door and slipped his shoes on, knowing he really would be quick in case he was asked awkward questions. He said his goodbyes to his grandfather and then left for the village.

* * *

Yugi walked down the pavements, keeping his head low so he didn't have to look at anyone and start conversations or anything. It wasn't too hard to find the shop, the small shop hidden between a clothes shop and a bookshop, Yugi walked in and quickly picked up a milk bottle and a box of eggs.

He then headed to the front and paid, glad it was the right amount of money and put the change in his pocket and picked up the bag. He turned as the woman said her goodbyes to Yugi, so he thought it only right to reply back to her, as he turned to walk out he managed to walk right into another person. Yugi fell over and landed on the floor with the bag falling out of his hands.

'Ah shit, I am so sorry man' The person said, holding their hand out to Yugi 'Are you alright?'

Yugi looked up at the teen, he had to be roughly the same age as himself with blond hair and much taller then Yugi himself. Yugi though took his hand, not wanting to be on the floor for much longer.

'Oh no!' Yugi exclaimed, seeing the egg and milk mess on the floor 'Oh god'.

'Hey, wait here' He went in the shop, coming back out quickly with another bag and putting it in Yugi's arms 'There you go mate'.

Yugi looked inside the bag, seeing some milk and eggs again. He gave a shy smile to the teen 'T-Thank you'.

He tipped his head slightly, a smile going across his face 'You look familiar…yet I know I've never seen you'.

Yugi blushed slightly, stepping back 'W-Well thank you once again, it was really nice of you'.

Yugi hurried back down the pavement, feeling his heart racing just talking to a strange, no wonder people liked to pick on him.

'Are you Mr. Mutou's grandson!' They boy shouted out after Yugi.

Yugi froze where he was, holding tightly to the bag, he didn't know how he could tell the relation-though the short height was a give away-but now he was sure this person was going to talk to him.

'Awesome' He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'I was right. Can I walk back with you? I haven't seen gramps in a long time'.

Yugi blinked in confusion, looking up at him 'Gramps?' Yugi repeated.

'Sure, everyone calls him grandpa and stuff' He then grinned 'By the way, I'm Joey'.

Yugi nodded 'Y-Yugi' Yugi introduced shakily.

'Yugi. Alright then, lets go Yugi'.

Joey pulled Yugi along down the road as he started chatting away to the smaller teen and walked in the direction of Solomon's house.

* * *

Yugi tried to keep himself calm and listen to Joey talk to him as they walked, though found it hard as half of the time, Yugi had no idea what Joey was talking about. He was glad when he saw his new home come up into view and Joey stopped at the front door as Yugi let himself in.

'It was nice talking to you Yugi' Joey chuckled 'Even if you were quiet'.

Yugi nodded 'I-It was nothing'.

Joey grinned, stepping back out 'I'll see you tomorrow then' Joey turned and walked out of the vicinity and down the street.

Yugi quickly shut the door and gave a sigh of relief he was safe in his home now. The countryside was a lot different on TV, it was worse. Yugi returned to the kitchen, his grandfather was still there and looked up as Yugi returned and put the bag on the table.

'There' Yugi breathed out 'Eggs and milk'.

Solomon smiled, taking the bag 'Thank you Yugi, are you alright?'

Yugi smiled and nodded 'I'll…be in my room until it's ready'.

Solomon nodded 'Okay then Yugi'.

Yugi hurried up to his room, once he got in there shut the door behind him and flop out on his bed, running his hand through his hair. He had a feeling that living here wasn't going to be quiet or relaxing as it seemed.

*************************End of chapter 2***********************************

Me: 'Joey's really nuts'.

Diao: 'You've only just figured out?'

Me: 'Well no…I just thought I'd say something about him though'.

Diao: 'And him being completely mad is that thing?'

Me: 'Pretty much'.

Diao: 'Well we could say the same about you'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Bike tour

Me: 'This is gone beyond what had happened, and is now what I truly wish to happen'.

Diao: 'Yeah, you're mind is really weird at times'.

Me: 'And messed up'.

Chapter 3-Bike tour

'Yugi, time to wake up'.

Yugi groaned, pulling his body into a tight hug as his grandfather pulled back his covers and letting the cold air in. Yugi shivered and with another groan he opened his eyes slowly and took in his new room.

'Come Yugi, you don't want to waste the day away asleep' Solomon chuckled, walking out of the room and leaving Yugi to wake up on his own.

Yugi mumbled 'I might want to'.

Yugi sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and stretching his other arm in the air. He looked to his clock, reading the time as twelve minutes past seven. Yugi groaned at the early waking, but slipped out of his bed and walked out to the stairs. It was normal for Yugi to walk around half of the morning in his pyjamas, seeing it was only him and his parents before, he had no reason to worry.

Yugi climbed down the stairs, giving a long yawn as he found it hard to fall asleep the previous night, the calls of the owls and other night creatures kept him up and staring at the darkness around him. Solomon was in the kitchen, moving things around, hearing Yugi yawn loudly he turned to look.

'Yugi, could you open up the doors?' Solomon asked 'It lets the morning air come in and freshen the house up'.

Yugi nodded 'Sure grandpa'.

Yugi headed to the living room, walking over to the sliding door as he yawned once more. He pushed back the door, letting in the morning light but immediately freezing and blushing to a red colour. Joey stood outside the house, his hands in his pockets and smiling.

'Morning' Joey greeted, then looking up and down Yugi quickly 'Nice jammies'.

Yugi squeaked, hugging his chest tightly in an attempt to hide his pyjamas and running back inside the house. Pressing himself against the wall.

'Don't run away' Joey climbed into the house, resting on his knees and making sure his shoes didn't touch the floor. He then crawled across the floor to where Yugi hid in the corridor 'Don't be embarrassed' Yugi squeaked again when he saw Joey 'I meant it in a nice way'.

Yugi nodded, though clearly embarrassed at Joey's presence. Solomon walked out of the kitchen, sighing when he spotted Joey.

'I thought that was your voice Joseph' Solomon said, then looking at Joey's legs 'Couldn't you have taken your shoes off?'

'I'm not touching the floor though' Joey reasoned.

'I don't care Joseph, you can't come into a house with your shoes on'.

Joey groaned 'Fine' He then turned around and crawled back out to the outside to kick his shoes off. Yugi took the opportunity to run up the stairs, Solomon's eyes following his grandson.

'Where are you going?' Solomon asked.

'To get changed' Yugi replied, he bedroom door shutting right after him.

* * *

Yugi came out of his room a few minutes later, wearing a simple blue hoody and some jeans. He shut the door behind him and pulled down his hoody slightly.

'Boo!'

Yugi jumped back, hand over his chest as he stared at Joey. He chuckled and moved away from the wall.

'Sorry, I couldn't resist' Joey apologised 'So gramps says you're kinda shy. Are you?'

Yugi blushed, looking away as his feet shuffled slightly 'I-I guess…'

'Sweet, then I get to be your big brother or something like that' Yugi just stood and listened, not entirely sure what Joey was talking about 'Hey, I can take you around the place and show you around' Joey suggested 'I know the best way to get around this place'.

'W-What's that then?' Yugi asked.

Joey simply raised his brow 'You'll see, so, what do you think?'

Yugi bit his lip 'Umm…I-I don't know…'

'I don't think gramps will mind. Hey gramps!' Joey stood at the top of the stairs and looked down 'Is it okay if I kidnap Yugi for a few hours and show him around the place?'

'It's fine' Solomon called back up 'Just as long as Yugi wants to'.

'Okay' Joey then turned to Yugi grinning 'So Yugi, would you like a personal tour?'

Yugi thought to himself, knowing that Joey didn't appear that threatening to him, but he didn't want to make a mistake like before. Yugi bit his lip but nodded his head anyway, it seemed to make Joey happy as he grinned once more.

'Good, I'll go get our transport then'.

Joey then jogged down the steps, Yugi following him slowly as Joey headed to the living room, jumping outside and slipping his shoes on. He turned to Yugi as he kicked them into place on his feet.

'I'll be two minutes or so' Joey said, then running off down the path.

Yugi sighed, walking back in the living room and sitting himself down at the table. Solomon walked in, setting down a cup of tea in front of Yugi, making the teen lift his head up in curiosity.

'You'll need this if you're going out with Joseph' Solomon said, drinking from his own cup.

'Thanks' Yugi mumbled, pulling the cup closer and drinking from it.

* * *

Yugi managed to get some breakfast to eat with his grandfather, both looking up when they heard a bell ring. They turned to look to see Joey come to the living room door, a black bike by his side. It looked relatively new as it hadn't rusted or got dirty yet. Joey smiled proudly at the teen and elder.

'So, what'cha think?' Joey asked.

Yugi looked at him, then the bike before nodding 'I-It's nice…'

Joey grinned 'Awesome, you ready to go then?'

'Hang on Joseph' Solomon interrupted 'Yugi needs to finish off his breakfast first'.

Joey rolled his eyes 'Alright, I'll wait'.

Joey sat down on the floor and waited for Yugi to finish off his breakfast, playing with the bell on the bike as he did. Yugi quickly finished off his breakfast, taking the bowl out to the kitchen and then going to the front to slip his shoes on. As soon as he opened the front door, Joey was already at the front on his bike, he smiled when he saw Yugi.

'You ready to go?' Joey asked.

Yugi nodded, stepping bravely out of the house and towards Joey. Joey moved up on the seat some.

'You can sit behind me if you like' Joey chuckled 'Well…there's no where else to sit so…you'll have to'.

Yugi nodded, walking a bit closer and sitting on the end of the bike seat, making himself comfortable. Joey looked back at Yugi.

'You ready?' Yugi gave a nod 'You might want to hold on to me, you might fall off'.

Yugi blushed softly, nodding as he let his arms hold tightly to Joey's waist. Joey started to peddle, getting the bike moving out of the garden and onto the road. Yugi held onto Joey tightly as they soon came to the village, Yugi looking at a few of the people they past and the buildings.

'That's the convenience store' Joey pointed out to 'But you know that already. Oh! That's my dads shop!'

Yugi looked towards a shop that had tables and chairs sat outside it before they passed it. Joey continued to point out the other shops and the pub as they passed it, Yugi finding himself enjoying the tour as they carried on passing some old cottages.

'And there's the church!' Joey pointed out as they started to ride past the wall of the church.

Joey looked up as he spotted three guys sitting on the wall, though one of them found it amusing to jump from the wall and stand in the way of where Joey was going to ride.

'Shit!' Joey managed to stop the bike before he hit the laughing guy, glaring up at him 'Marik you big prick!'

Marik laughed as well as Bakura and Yami did on the wall 'Yeah well…what are you going to do Wheeler?'

Yugi quietly sunk behind Joey and into his back, hoping that the other boys wouldn't see him and leave him alone.

'Run you down with my bike that's what I'll do' Joey threatened.

'Ooohhh, I'm so scared' Marik mocked with an added laugh.

Bakura leaned to the right slightly on the wall, noticing small Yugi sitting on the bike 'Hey Joey, who's your boyfriend?'

Yugi twitched, knowing it had to be him they were talking about. Joey looked behind him at Yugi while Marik walked round the bike to see Yugi.

'Oh, this is Yugi' Joey introduced 'He's gramps grandson'.

'Is he?' Bakura and Yami jumped down from the wall, approaching the bike as they did.

Yugi was nervous, but managed to look up to his right to meet Marik first. Marik grinned when he saw Yugi's innocent eyes.

'Hello'.

Yugi blushed slightly, hiding his face in Joey's back once more. Marik simply laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Shy guy isn't he?' Marik joked.

'He's new' Joey defended, patting Yugi on the back 'Be nice to him. I'm taking him on a tour'.

'Oh, can we come?' Bakura asked.

'Sure. So Yug, these are my friends, they won't bite…much'.

Yugi lifted his head carefully, looking at the three people standing around him, but Joey held the top of his head and turned him to look to Marik first.

'This is Marik' Joey introduced 'He's a bit crazy so…watch out for him'.

'Hey!'

Joey then turned Yugi's head to Bakura and Yami 'This is Bakura…not as crazy as Marik is. And this is Yami, the mother of the gang'.

Yami chuckled 'Mother?' Yami repeated.

'Well…you're like the calm one out of us all, you're the mother for us'.

'Charming'.

Bakura chuckled 'And what does that make you Joey? The daddy'.

'Oi! Do you want to come or not?'

Marik and Bakura laughed as they started walking 'Touchy'.

Joey sighed and rolled his eyes before pushing his bike to start moving, going slower so Marik, Bakura and Yami could keep up with them. Marik and Bakura slightly ahead while Yami stayed by Yugi's side, Yugi had removed himself from Joey's back and sat quietly and red faced.

'So Yugi, why are you here in such a boring place?' Bakura asked.

Yugi tensed, not wanting to give the real reason, but if he lied what could he say? Not many people came to the countryside for any good number of reasons.

'Umm…I-I just…wanted a change of scenery…' Yugi mumbled, hoping they would believe his lie.

Marik snorted 'You'll get plenty of scenery here' Marik laughed along with Bakura.

Yugi sighed, glad they believed him. Yami turned to Yugi, giving a soft smile.

'How long do you plan on staying here?' Yami asked.

Yugi turned to him, being able to smile back though still blushing 'Umm…n-not sure really…'

'So, you could stay with us forever?' Marik chuckled 'You poor sod'.

'I think it would be cool if Yugi stayed' Joey grinned 'Could be interesting having a new friend to join the gang'.

Yugi smiled shyly, never had been in a gang before so it was all new to him. But it gave him a warm feeling inside him, so it couldn't be that bad.

'Oh, and a word of warning' Joey looked over his shoulder to Yugi 'Bakura and Marik are lovers'.

Yami chuckled 'Crazy lovers' Yami added.

Marik turned to scowl at the two 'We aren't that crazy!'

'Oh no? I think tying Bakura up in your room for bondage is pretty crazy'.

Marik chuckled, slipping his arm around Bakura's waist 'I didn't hear Bakura complain. Teaches you to learn such dirty things'.

Joey and Yami chuckled as they followed the two around the town.

* * *

They brought Yugi back home round about midday, Joey stopping his bike in front of the front door. Yugi hopped down from the seat, turning to them all who waited for some sort of response, Yugi blushed and smiled slightly.

'Umm…t-thanks for the…t-tour today…' Yugi stuttered.

'It was nothing' Joey waved his hand at Yugi 'We'll see you tomorrow right?'

Yugi blinked 'T-Tomorrow?' Yugi repeated.

'It's the day that's after today' Marik explained with a smirk.

'I-I know but…y-you want to see me again?' Yugi questioned.

'Well duh, we wouldn't be asking you if we didn't' Bakura retorted.

Yugi gave a shy smile, being asked if someone could see him again for the first time. Yugi gave a small nod.

'I-I guess…I-If I'm not busy…' Yugi said quietly.

'Then we'll come by tomorrow' Joey put his feet on the peddles 'But for now, I have to go, see you later everyone'.

Joey started to ride out to the road once more, Marik then grabbed Bakura's hand, making him look up.

'Yeah…me and Bakura have to toddle off too' Marik said, Bakura raising an eyebrow 'So…we'll catch you all tomorrow'.

Marik pulled Bakura along behind him, Bakura having no option but to follow him.

'Marik, why do I have to come?' Bakura asked as they walked down the path.

Yugi turned to Yami, the last one to leave. Yami gave a soft smile which made Yugi blush to a pink colour.

'I guess I should leave too' Yami gave a small wave to Yugi 'See you tomorrow I guess. It was nice meeting you Yugi'.

Yugi nodded 'M-Me too. Bye Yami'.

Yami then started to walk away, giving one last wave before he disappeared. Yugi quickly opened the front door, slipping himself in and giving a heavy and dreamy sigh, giggling a little as well. It was such a nice feeling, like a little fire was stoking up inside his stomach, making him feel warm. It seemed so nice to have friends, and now he knew why.

Yugi then gasped, shaking his head to break himself out of those thoughts "I can't think that!" Yugi thought "I don't even know if they want to be my friends. I'll just…play it safe…not getting too carried away".

Yugi sighed, slipping off his shoes and walking around in his home, still the little fire was there and refused to go away.

************************End of chapter 3************************************

Me: 'Aww…friends for Yugi…'

Diao: 'Seriously? Psychoshipping?'

Me: 'Suck it up Diao, it's in there and you can't change it'.

Diao: 'I know that…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Wanting to be a countryboy

Me: 'So what can happen I wonder…'

Diao: 'Someone is going to seriously turn around and say shut up'.

Me: 'Well I can start an argument with someone. Hehehe'.

Chapter 4-Wanting to be a country boy

Solomon watched his grandson that next morning, Yugi sat at the table, his head in his hand while he smiled dreamily at his breakfast. Solomon didn't want to seem like a worrywart, but then how many people smiled at their breakfast like they were in love with it?

'Yugi?' Solomon finally spoke up, making the teen look up 'Are you alright?'

Yugi nodded 'Fine grandpa'.

'Not ill are you?' Solomon continued.

'No grandpa'.

'Homesick?'

'No grandpa'.

'Well then what's with the daydreaming?'

Yugi chuckled 'I wasn't daydreaming I was…umm…thinking…'

'So you were daydreaming'.

Yugi rolled his eyes, finally eating his breakfast so his grandfather wouldn't think otherwise. After he ate his breakfast, he washed up the dishes and turned to his grandfather.

'Grandpa…' Yugi bit his lip as a small blush came to his face 'Is there anything you need me to get?'

Solomon looked up at his grandson, a little surprised by the offer 'You want to get stuff for me?'

Yugi nodded 'Well…I have been cooped up in my home a lot' Yugi lied quickly 'So…there's fresh air and stuff…I should get out some more'.

Solomon smirked, knowing now the reason his grandson was so distant that morning. He didn't want to seem cruel so opened up the fridge and looked inside, humming to himself a little.

'Well…I am a bit low on milk' Solomon muttered 'You could get some more milk'.

'Okay' Yugi hurried out of the kitchen, straight to the front to put his shoes on.

'Oh Yugi' Solomon called out.

'Yeah grandpa?'

'Wouldn't you like some money?'

Yugi froze where he was, giving a small sigh before returning to his grandfather to get the money he needed.

* * *

Yugi walked out of the store, the bag containing the milk he had bought for his grandfather, though looking less happy about it. He had hoped that if he went to go to the shops or something, he'd run into Joey or the others, but it seemed it was a little far-fetched. As he walked down the street, he thought to himself again, perhaps he really was getting carried away. Not many people took an instant liking to him.

'Hey' A hand was placed on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi squeaked and turned around, seeing Yami standing behind hi, he caught his breath back 'Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you'.

'N-No, it's alright' Yugi panted 'I just…a little startled'.

'Sorry' Yami put his hands in his pockets and walked along side Yugi 'So what are you doing?'

'Oh…getting milk for my grandpa' Yugi answered, moving the bag slightly.

'Oh. Will you be busy today?'

Yugi's cheeks blushed to a light pink colour, but shook his head 'No. I-I mean…not that I know of'.

'Oh good' Yugi looked up at him 'Well, Joey has been complaining that he might not be able to see you, so he sent me to find you'.

'Oh…why couldn't he see me?' Yugi asked.

'He's helping out with his dad in the shop' Yami replied 'And Marik and Bakura are most likely wrapped up with each other'.

'Oh…and you're alone?'

'Yeah' Yami smiled 'Well, I was with Joey until he made me look for you'.

Yugi nodded, now feeling a little awkward that their conversation had ended just like that. But then, how do you start a conversation with someone? It wasn't easy Yugi found out.

'So why are you really here?' Yami asked, breaking the silence.

Yugi looked up at the older teen, a little confused 'I-I already said…'

'Well even I knew you were lying' Yugi sunk a little, hoping Yami didn't see too much through him 'The only reasons anyone comes here is if they're born here, rich and buy a big mansion, or there health. And seeing you weren't born here and you don't look like you're rich, it must be because of your health'.

Yugi bit his lip, an unsettling feeling moving around in his stomach. Yugi held tighter to his bag and looked away from Yami, now feeling ashamed to look at the teen.

'I…I can't say' Yugi said quietly 'I-It's too embarrassing…'

'That's alright' Yami put his hand on Yugi's head, making him look up 'I wouldn't push you to spill your guts and stuff'.

Yugi nodded, though only getting the painful reminder of the small pathetic self he was, and how careful he'd had to be around these new people so they wouldn't find out themselves. Yami sighed, turning to Yugi once more.

'So…do you want to come and see Joey?' Yami asked 'I mean…he'll be bugging me if I didn't take you to him'.

Yugi nodded and smiled slightly 'Sure…what does his dad do?'

'He's a carpenter' Yami replied 'He makes all the tables and stuff around here'.

'Oh. And Joey helps?'

'Yeah, he's good with his hands and such'.

'Oh' Yugi smiled slightly more and had to put his hand over his mouth as he started to giggle, Yami looked down at the smaller one.

'What's wrong?' Yami asked.

'Nothing' Yugi giggled.

* * *

When Yugi got back home, he handed over the milk to his grandfather before returning to Yami so they would head over to Joey's fathers shop. They talked to each other some more as they walked into the village, though Yami had to stop every so often to say hello to anyone that passed them. They soon came to the shop, the same one Joey had pointed out to Yugi; the tables and chairs etc. sitting outside and inside the shop. It looked quiet at the moment which was the best for Yugi, he didn't want to seem like a burden if they had customers.

Yami opened the door for Yugi, letting the smaller one walk in first. The shop was rather small, but it held quite an admirable amount of furniture in the shop. Joey leaned on the counter, but stood up when he saw Yugi and Yami walk in, a large smile on his face.

'Yug!' Joey left the counter, running over to Yugi and hugging him tightly 'I thought I wouldn't see you today!'

Yugi froze where he was, a little taken back by the hug and ended up blushing to a dark red colour.

'Umm…h-hi Joey…' Yugi said quietly, thinking it to be the best-and probably only-thing he could say.

'Joey, try not to suffocate him' Yami warned.

'Oh' Joey let go of Yugi and gave a nervous smile 'Sorry Yug, I can get a little excited at times'.

'Y-Yeah…I-It's okay…'

'Awesome!' Joey sighed, putting his hand on his hips 'Well…I suppose you're going to watch me slave away. I don't do nothing fun around here…well apart from using the saw'.

'That's dangerous!' Yugi exclaimed, though quickly blushing as the two looked at Yugi confused 'W-Well…y-you here s-stories and stuff…y-you know…l-like people's hands getting cut off a-and stuff…'

Joey laughed at the thought, only making Yugi pout 'Well if that happens, Yami's dad can sew it back on'.

'Joey I don't think that's possible' Yami muttered.

'Yeah well…' Joey shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands 'I still have them, so I'm good'.

Yugi smiled as he half knew Joey wouldn't take him seriously, but it made him feel happy nonetheless. Yugi and Yami stayed with Joey by the counter talking to one another as they waited for customers, only a few came in that Joey tended to, for most of the time it was quiet and empty. When it was getting a bit later, Joey had to shut the shop up so they all said their goodbyes to each other and Yugi and Yami left Joey on his own.

Yami walked Yugi home, feeling that he thought it would be best that Yugi wouldn't get lost on his way. As they walked up the path, Yugi turned to Yami with a large smile.

'Thanks for today…' Yugi said, a small pink colour to his face 'I would ask if I could see you tomorrow, but I'm sure I will'.

Yami chuckled 'Definitely' Yami then turned his head to look in the opposite direction 'Do you have mice Yugi?'

'Mice?' Yugi repeated 'Uhh…I don't know. Why?'

Yami walked over to some of the grass, then reaching down and pulling out a snake in his hands. Yugi paled at the sight of the snake-even though it was rather small-and backed away from Yami, though he seemed completely calm with the snake moving through his hands, he turned to Yugi and seemed surprised that Yugi had moved away.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked, Yugi shook his head quickly 'You're not scared of snakes are you?'

'N-No' Yugi stuttered, playing with his shirt 'T-They're just…a-a little scary…t-that's all…'

Yami smiled, then walking back to Yugi with the snake in his hand-making Yugi pale even more-and held it up to him.

'It won't bite' Yami reassured.

'Y-Yes it will' Yugi stuttered, taking a step back 'I-It's a snake'.

'So? It still won't bite. And it's not poisonous, so it'll only be a pinch if it did'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'H-How do you know it's not poisonous?'

'It's a striped snake' Yami said, letting it slide through his hands 'They aren't poisonous, I say you have mice or rats around here that it likes to eat. Do you want to hold it?'

Yugi shook his head again 'No way. It'll be all slimy and stuff' Yugi gave a small shiver at the thought of the smooth and slimy body going across his hands.

Yami simply chuckled, holding the snake out to Yugi 'It's not slimy like a frog. It's very smooth and nice actually'.

Yugi bit his lip and shakily held out his hands then, putting all his trust in Yami and that the snake wouldn't bite him. The snake moved it's head towards Yugi's hands then, letting it's tongue smell Yugi's skin before slowly slipping itself on his skin. Yugi shivered again at the touch of the snake on his hand, closing his eyes automatically, though opened them when he found it surprisingly nice-like Yami said it would.

'It…It feels…weird' Yugi said quietly, letting the snake slide through his hands.

'Yeah, but nice right?'

Yugi nodded, though quickly handing the snake back to Yami and rubbing his hands on his clothes to get rid of the snake feel on them. Yami chuckled, but gladly put the snake back in the undergrowth.

'I take it you haven't held that many snakes' Yami commented.

'No…not really my sort of thing' Yugi mumbled 'I guess you're what I pictured the countryside as'.

Yami stood up and smirked 'Oh?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'W-Well…I-I just imagined it to be like…you know…like, happy to be outdoors kind of thing…and like, talk to the animals sort of thing'.

'And fit and handsome?' Yami added with a smirk.

Yugi blushed to a red colour and shook his head 'N-No, I-I didn't mean that…n-not saying that you're not…I-I just…oh…' Yugi ended up putting his face in his hands, hoping that everything around him would disappear very suddenly.

Yami simply chuckled, walking over to the cowering Yugi and patted his head 'I couldn't resist. But I understand what you mean'.

'No you don't' Yugi mumbled behind his hands 'I'm too shy…I don't belong here'.

Yami rolled his eyes, then ruffling Yugi's hair up 'Well, I haven't heard anyone else complain-I think Joey's more ecstatic then anything-Just…try and be yourself, you'll fit in eventually'.

Yugi looked at Yami between his fingers, a little scared to move them since he had the redness on his cheeks still 'But…being myself hadn't helped before'.

Yami tipped his head to one side 'What do you mean?'

Yugi shook his head 'Nothing. Ignore me'.

Yami sighed, patting Yugi's head once more 'Well…I have to get going. See you tomorrow Yugi'.

Yugi nodded, saying his goodbyes to Yami as he walked back down the path, letting himself in his house and take his shoes off. Yugi sighed miserably, though he did have a point, Yugi didn't fit in with the village. Everyone seemed to be open and fearless, whereas he was the opposite to all of those; the shy, timid and weak boy he was. He groaned again, no doubt sooner or later they'll pick that out and tease him with it.

"No, I can't think like that" Yugi shook his head to get rid of the bad thoughts "I-If they really wanted to be mean to me, they would've done it by now".

Yugi then bit his lip, he still didn't want to appear weak to them no matter what. Yugi headed up to his room, going through his clothes, hoping that there would be some answer in his chest of drawers. Yugi smiled when he found something, taking it out and holding them up.

'This should work' Yugi said to himself 'Though…becoming confident won't be easy. Just do it like Yami does!'

Yugi chuckled to himself at the thought he would have to act like Yami seeing as he was more mature then the others and much more taller, though Yugi was determined and wasn't going to give up.

****************************End of chapter 4********************************

Me: 'Yeah, Yami has super powers that makes him see into people's souls!'

Diao: 'You're just about crazy enough to do that'.

Me: 'I know, it's terrifying!'

Diao: 'You said it'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Because I'm going to bump off Yugi…now am I lying or not?'


	5. Trees are no fun

Me: 'I was planning this'.

Diao: 'Something evil?'

Me: 'Less severe though. But I'm still cruel haha'.

Chapter 5-Trees are no fun

Yugi woke up the next morning, giving a small smile to the morning light as he got out of his bed, knowing that he was going to leave behind his old self and create a new Yugi. Hoping it would work with his grandpa first, and then his friends. He took out some thick shorts that he slipped into, and on old white shirt. Though the clothes didn't seem to match one another, it was as good as Yugi was going to get.

Yugi walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where his grandfather was busy cooking the breakfast. Yugi took a deep breath, then stepped inside the kitchen with a large grin on his face.

'Morning grandpa' Yugi greeted.

Solomon turned and smiled to Yugi 'Morning Yugi' He looked up and down Yugi, taking in his new clothes 'You've never liked showing your legs before' Solomon commented.

Yugi blushed slightly, pulling at his shorts slightly 'Well…I-It's kinda hot today…and…I-I want to…'

Solomon chuckled, turning back to the cooker 'Very well. If you want it that way'.

* * *

Yugi walked down the street, giving nervous smiles to all who passed him as he pulled down his shirt in hope it covered some more of his legs. A small pink colour on his cheeks, wishing no one would comment on his legs.

"They aren't disgusting" Yugi tried to comfort himself "They're skinny but…they don't have a hideous scar" Yugi sighed "I guess I should just relax".

Yugi walked around some more, wondering where Yami and the others would be at this early time of the morning. Yugi turned to see a wall running next to him, getting a small smile Yugi jumped up on the wall, making sure to balance himself as he walked along the wall. Giving a small giggle, Yugi walked along it until someone tapped him on the back, Yugi turned around to see Joey walking along side him.

'Alright there sexy legs?' Joey chuckled.

Yugi blushed to a red colour, then trying to step back when he remembered he was on a wall and nearly fell if Joey hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Joey chuckled as he held the blushing Yugi close to his body, patting him on the head as he chuckled.

'Calm yourself down Yug' Joey chuckled 'You'll kill yourself one day'.

'Yeah…umm…sorry' Yugi apologised as he brushed his bangs out of his face. Moving away from Joey 'I…err…was looking for you'.

'Really? Must be fate that we found each other then' Joey then looked down at Yugi's shorts 'You do have sexy legs though'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour as he hid his face from Joey 'So…err…where's Yami?'

'Oh? Looking for Yami as well?' Joey smirked 'Want to show your sexy legs to him as well?'

'N-No not really…I-I mean…umm…I-I was just curious…is all…'

Joey chuckled and took hold of Yugi's hand as he pulled Yugi down the street 'No doubt he's either wandering around here somewhere or with Marik and Bakura' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Well, he can't be too far nevertheless'.

Yugi nodded and followed Joey, sticking close to Joey so he could use him to hide behind, hoping no one else would comment he had "Sexy" legs. Too much embarrassment was already caused by Joey.

* * *

Joey talked to Yugi as they walked around the town trying to find Yami wherever he might be. No one else made any comment about Yugi's legs-or at least directly at him-so Yugi was a bit more happier not having to glue to Joey's side all the time to hide them, he also didn't mind holding Joey's hand as they walked as he often swung their hands together, it was a nice feeling to be able to hold someone else's hand.

Joey then looked up when he heard laughing and spotted the other three standing together and laughing. Joey smirked as he waved his spare hand to them in hope they spotted them closing in.

'Oi! Look what I've got!' Joey then reached down, picking up Yugi as he squeaked and put him over his shoulder as he walked closer 'Some sexy legs!'

Yugi crimsoned heavily and kicked his legs back and forth 'Joey! P-Put me down! This is embarrassing!'

Joey didn't do as he ordered, walking over to his friends as Yugi hid his red face in his hands hoping this moment was just a bad dream and he would wake up to find out it truly was a dream. Bakura and Marik crossed their arms over their chests as Yami walked round behind Joey.

'Is there anything other then legs you find attractive?' Bakura asked.

Joey chuckled and patted Yugi's legs 'But they're so smooth' Joey whined.

Yami took Yugi's hands away from his face and gave a small smile 'You alright Yugi?'

Yugi shook his head 'No'.

Yami chuckled as he tapped Joey in the back of his head 'Put Yugi down' Yami ordered.

Joey whined 'But I like Yugi's legs'.

'Now'.

Joey sighed and rolled his eyes, holding Yugi again as he set Yugi down on the pavement who hid his face from the older ones, Joey rubbed his shoulder and turned to Yugi.

'You're small, but you ain't light' Joey joked 'Maybe I won't pick you up again'.

'So strong Joey' Marik joked.

'So Yugi, what's with the bad dress sense?' Bakura asked with a smirk.

'O-Oh…umm…well I…err…I-I just wanted to fit in…' Yugi explained nervously 'A-And I remembered in a movie…they dressed like this…n-not saying that you have bad taste or anything…I-I was just…'

Marik and Bakura put their hands on his shoulder, making the smaller one look up at their grins on their faces.

'You want to fit in eh?' They asked, looking at each other quickly before turning to Yugi 'We know one way you can fit in. And it's very simple. Wanna find out?'

'You two' Yami said sternly 'Don't pull Yugi into one of your stupid tricks'.

'What? We haven't even said anything' Marik defended 'Besides, it's Yugi's choice'.

'Umm…well…I-If it's not…dangerous' Yugi mumbled out.

'Of course not!' Marik held one of Yugi's arms while Bakura held the other as they pulled him along 'We'll show you what you have to do. You girlies can come as well if you want'.

Joey turned to Yami as he watched them walk down the path 'I have a feeling we're going to keep an eye on them, right?'

'Yes' Yami replied as he pulled Joey along as they followed Marik and Bakura down the path.

* * *

They pulled Yugi through the village before they reached a field, climbing over the fence they walked through the grassy field. Yugi looked around at the scenery, seeing a few small birds darting around the clear blue sky. They pulled Yugi to a stop and pointed to a large oak tree, it sat in the middle of the field on it's own with it's green leaves gently moving slowly to the gentle wind. Yugi raised an eyebrow, then turning to look at Bakura and Marik each.

'Umm…what exactly…do I have to do?' Yugi asked curiously.

Marik leaned on Yugi's shoulder, twirling one of his blonde bangs gently in his finger.

'Well…you have to climb as high as you can up that tree' Marik explained 'Then you'll be a real countryboy like you want, right?'

Yugi didn't want to answer, not wanting to admit that Marik was right and get laughed at by the others just yet. Yugi turned to Marik, biting his lip slightly.

'As high as I can go?' Yugi asked again.

'That's right, Yami can climb the highest out of us lot' Marik turned to Yami then 'Go on Yami'.

'No way' Yami refused as he crossed his arms.

'Please. I'm sure Yugi will be happier if someone else was in the tree with him'.

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing past Bakura 'Fine'.

'Hey' Bakura rubbed his arm 'I'm not the one who asked you to climb the damn tree'.

Yami continued to the tree before grabbing onto the first branch and pulling himself up into the tree and then climbing up it, pulling his body higher and higher until he stopped over halfway up the tree, sitting comfortably on the branch he gave a wave out of the leaves to the group as Marik gave a small wave back. He then turned to Yugi, arm around his shoulder.

'Do you think you can get as high as Yami?' Marik asked.

'Umm…well…err…'

Yugi shook his head, getting rid of the timid thoughts "What am I doing? I have to be like Yami to be strong again. And Yami wouldn't refuse this".

Yugi smiled, giving a nod to Marik and Bakura 'Sure, I bet I can climb even higher then Yami!'

'Awesome!' Marik then pushed Yugi slightly towards the tree 'Lets see then'.

Yugi gave a nod, walking over to the tree and trying to jump to catch the first branch, but due to his small height it was out of reach. Yugi huffed and tried jumping up to the branch, though was picked up and he looked down to see Joey picking him up and towards the branch.

'Thank Joey' Yugi said, then climbing up onto the first branch and carrying on from there.

Joey returned to Marik and Bakura, giving a concerned look to them 'He'll be alright…won't he?'

'Of course he will' Marik wrapped his arm around Bakura's waist 'He has Yami up there anyway'.

Yugi continued to climb up the tree, occasionally catching his shorts on some smaller branches so he had to pull at his shorts to free them, the branches soon clumped closer together so they were more or less like steps for Yugi. He pulled himself up on one, giving a smile when he realised it was the branch Yami sat on, pulling his legs up as well.

'Hi Yami' Yugi said, reaching for the next branch.

'Yugi, I don't think you should go any higher' Yami warned 'It's dangerous even here'.

Yugi gave a sweet smile, knowing he couldn't back down now 'I'll be fine Yami'.

Yugi continued on, despite of what Yami had told him, he wanted to reach the top of the tree. Yugi soon ended up crawling up the branches because they were so close together, Yugi even wondered why Yami was so worried about him going so high when it seemed impossible to get hurt. Yugi then reached for a branch, getting a good hold of it as he pulled his body along, only to feel his feet slip off the previous branch and he ended up dangling while holding onto the branch.

After a few moments of looking at the branch and seeing how high he was, the fear finally set in as Yugi froze where he was, knowing he had to try to pull himself up and yet ended up closing his eyes and hoping someone else would help him instead. The feared Yugi had came back to take over.

'Yugi!' Yugi opened his eyes and looked down to see Yami climbing the branches to get to Yugi 'Hold on, I'm coming!'

Yugi nodded, though he could feel the weight of his body dragging his hands off the branch, hoping to god that Yami would reach him soon.

Though once his hands could no longer feel the branch in his hands, he gave a scream before his feet touched the ground and he ended up laying in the grass as he groaned slightly. Lucky that he didn't die from the fall like his parents told him would happen.

'Yugi!'

Yami quickly climbed down from the tree as the other three ran over to Yugi, Yami jumping out of the tree he caught up with them and kneeled by Yugi's side as he turned to look at Yami.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Yami asked 'Are you hurt?'

'Everything hurts' Yugi mumbled out, he sat up and tried to stand, though fell back down when a pain spread through his ankle 'Ow!'

'Are you okay?'

'My foot…' Yugi's eyes then went wide with fear 'Oh no I broke my foot!'

'Calm down' Yami moved over to Yugi's feet 'Which one?'

'T-The left one' Yugi stuttered.

Yami slipped off Yugi's shoe on his left foot before holding his ankle, gently pressing on it and watching Yugi wince with a red colour on his face. Though he didn't mind that it was Yami touching his ankle, but then wondered if any normal teen found it nice when someone felt your ankle.

'This is how Yami gets all the girls' Marik joked, getting a nudge from Bakura.

'It's not broken' Yami said 'Just twisted'.

'H-How do you know?'

'Considering my dad is a doctor I know a lot of things' Yami then stood up and turned to his friends 'Joey, you go back and tell grandpa what's happened'.

'Roger' Joey then turned to run back through the field and over the fence.

Yami turned to Bakura 'Can you tell my dad what's happened and to meet us at grandpa's?'

'Sure' Bakura then turned to hurry off as well.

Marik watched as Bakura left, stepping back slightly 'I'll go with Bakura. You don't need my help anyway and…umm…' Marik quickly turned, catching up with Bakura and disappearing like the same as Joey.

Yami sighed, turning to Yugi and slipping his shoe back on before kneeling by Yugi's side 'I guess I should take you home'.

Yugi nodded and sighed 'No doubt grandpa will call my parents and tell them everything'.

'Well…maybe' Yami slipped his arms underneath Yugi's body and picked him up 'We'll see won't we'.

Yugi blushed and put his arms around Yami's neck as he carried him out of the field, Yugi sighed and rested his head against Yami's shoulder.

'Another plan failed' Yugi mumbled.

'Hmm?'

'Oh…umm…nothing…I-I didn't mean to say it' Yugi stuttered.

'Well you did, so you might want to tell me what it is'.

Yugi blushed again, hiding his face in Yami's shoulder as he mumbled out 'I-I wanted to be like you…'

Yami frowned 'Like me?'

Yugi nodded 'I-I just…wanted to be brave and strong like you…' Yugi mumbled pathetically 'I-I didn't mean to hurt myself…'

Yami sighed, though kept quiet which only made Yugi worry some more. He wasn't sure what made Yami angry or upset, but he hoped that what he had said wasn't one of the things that made Yami upset.

'Didn't I tell you to be yourself?' Yami asked.

'I-I know…but I don't like myself' Yugi held tighter to Yami's neck as he hid his face some more in the heat 'I just…wanted to be someone you'd like…'

'But I like you who you are already Yugi' Yami sighed and held Yugi closer to him 'I don't mind when you want to be stronger because you feel weak, but I wouldn't want you to change your personality'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'You've only known me for a few days' Yugi whispered.

'Well…I like you already' Yami smiled 'So I know you're a nice guy. And that's all I need to know'.

Yugi blushed slightly, now hiding his face because of his embarrassment 'W-Well…you're a kind guy…' Yugi said softly.

'Thanks' They stayed silent for a little while, though Yami smirked after a few moments of silence 'Though Joey was right'.

Yugi looked up at Yami confused 'Huh?'

'You have sexy legs' Yami chuckled as he stroked them slightly 'Nice and smooth'.

Yugi's face crimsoned as he hid it in Yami's shoulder once again 'You're also embarrassing as well'.

Yami chuckled and carried Yugi back through the path to Yugi's home.

* * *

Joey and Solomon stood at the edge of the floor, looking out for Yugi and Yami when they returned and for Yami's father when he came by with Marik and Bakura. Joey looked around the small area before pointing out, spotting Yami carrying Yugi.

'There they are!'

Solomon turned and watched as Yami came round to the opened out room they stood in, stepping out of his shoes before he stepped in the house, Yugi looked up from Yami's shoulder and gave a nervous smile to his grandfather.

'Hi' Yugi said timidly.

'What happened Yugi?' Solomon questioned 'Joseph said something about you climbing a tree'.

'Yeah…umm…' Yugi blushed slightly 'I-I thought I could…climb to the top…and…umm…well I found out trees aren't as fun and safe as I thought they'd be'.

Solomon sighed and rolled his eyes 'For mercies sake Yugi. I should keep you on a lead if I knew you get up to these things'.

Yugi cringed slightly 'I'm sorry…Yami said it's only a twist anyway…'

'Still climbed pretty far' Joey added, only getting a shake of the head from Yami.

Solomon sighed, then turning to the stairs and gesturing Yami to follow 'Alright, well, up to your bed I think'.

Yugi nodded, not really wanting to argue against his grandfather. Yami followed Solomon up the stairs and to Yugi's room, he opened the door for Yami so he could walk in and set Yugi on the bed. Yugi gave a small hiss as his foot moved slightly, reaching down to rub it to ease the pain. Yami turned to Solomon, who also looked to Yami.

'Thank you Yami' Solomon said gratefully.

'It's no problem' Yami reassured 'My father is also coming here, he's going to check Yugi's foot'.

'Oh right, well' Solomon put his hands on his hips 'I better make some tea after this commotion'.

Solomon walked past Joey as he came to the door, then heading downstairs to the kitchen. Joey walked in and over to Yami, giving a smile to Yugi.

'Well…that was one hell of a scare' Joey laughed 'Though I dread to think what your father will have to say about it'.

Yami gave a hum as an answer, Yugi looked between the two confused 'I-Is it…bad?'

'Oh yeah. Yami's dad is really old-fashioned, he'd beat us if he could'.

'He's not that old-fashioned' Yami rolled his eyes 'He just…likes some of the old rules and stuff…'

'Sure Yami'.

Yugi looked away 'S-So…he's going to tell us off?' Yugi didn't like being scolded in the first place-teachers, his own parents, anyone who scolded him made him feel small again, so he didn't want to think what it would be like that Yami's own father would scold him.

'You don't have to worry' Yami comforted 'Dad never shouts at a patient unless needed to. It'll be us four that'll get in trouble'.

Joey nodded, giving a sigh 'I'll dig our graves ready'.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yami's father came by with Marik and Bakura. He seemed differently to Yami. True he was much older then Yami, and it was possibly because he wore a suit and looked smart, but Yugi couldn't help but look back between the two and not spotting any resemblance. Though he figured Yami must look like his mother more. Yami's father tied some bandages around Yugi's twisted ankle, hoping that if there was any swelling it would go down, he then looked up and smiled at the teen, Yugi thought it would be only best if he smiled back.

'So, which one of them made you climb up the tree?' He asked, hinting to the four teens behind him.

'Oh…umm…' Yugi looked towards the group as they shook their heads and tried to make Yugi think otherwise 'N-None of them' Yugi stuttered 'I-I wanted to climb it…s-see if I can climb higher then Yami'.

'Yami eh?' He turned to look at his son as Yami put his head in his hand, the other three smirked at Yami.

'Busted' Joey sniggered as he nudged Yami in the side.

'N-No! Yami wasn't the one who hurt me!' Yugi defended 'I-I was just…being competitive I guess…'

'Hmm…very well' He then stood up, closing his bag as he did 'I suggest rest will heal you up in no time. But a word of advise, try not to climb trees or do anything dangerous again'.

'I-I won't' Yugi replied.

He then turned to the teens as they gave nervous smiles to him, he sighed and put his hand on Yami's shoulder, making the teen look slightly nervous.

'Well, he needs his sleep and I'm sure you four won't help, so off with you'.

The teens didn't want to argue back so headed to the door, giving a wave to Yugi as they walked out.

'Get better soon Yug' Joey whispered before slipping out of the room, Yami was pushed out of the room by his father before saying anything to Yugi.

He turned to Solomon 'Make sure he doesn't do anything while his foot is bad'.

'Understood'.

He then shut the door behind him, Yugi gave a sigh when he left the room and rubbed the back of his head 'That was scary'.

Solomon turned to Yugi 'Hmm?'

'Well…he just seems kinda…strict' Yugi explained 'That's all'.

'Yes well…he can be a little stern at times. But I think he's an okay guy'.

Yugi nodded, though couldn't help but wonder if Yami would be okay. Though he was getting extreme when he wondered if he still had a cane in his home, getting rid of those thoughts and knowing Yami would be fine.

*******************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Me: 'And later that night, Yami got caned'.

Diao: 'Isn't it illegal though?'

Me: 'Meh. No one cares'.

Diao: 'Sure Vann…sure…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. It's only natural

Me: 'People, get your tissues ready'.

Diao: hold up box 'One step ahead of you Vann'.

Me: 'Good, good, lets get this show on the road'.

Chapter 6-It's only natural

It took a few days for Yugi's twisted ankle to heal, though he was more then happy that he was off his foot and able to move around again. The idea of being able to stay in bed for most of the day seemed very pleasing to the teen, but only for about a day, the rest of the time he was very bored. He was glad his friends came round to see him.

First he had Joey come over and spend a few hours with him, making Yugi laugh and keeping him company. Then the next day he had Marik and Bakura visit him with an apology about persuading him to climb the tree, though the sight of Marik and Bakura apologising to him was amusing, he accepted their apology and was happy they came to see him. Though he was upset that Yami hadn't come to see him, he presumed that Yami might've been busy-though with what he couldn't think of.

Yugi sat by the sliding doors of the living room, liking the warm weather that was shining on that spot. He took the peaceful and empty surroundings to take out one of his notepads and start writing again. He had completely forgotten he had brought his writings with him, and thought it better that he should try his best to carry on with them. He was writing away one of his more romantic stories as he mumbled out the words.

'And then his hand gracefully touched the skin of her cheek' Yugi mumbled, giving a small smile and giggle as he could picture the scene in his head 'Her eyes were hypnotised by his more gentle, and yet stern looking eyes. His hand snaked round to her hair, catching a few strands in his fingers as he leant forwards, coaxing her head with his hand to lift up and greet his lips in a small, but passionate, kiss' Yugi stopped writing as he giggled some more and put the tip of his pen against his lips 'You lucky girl'.

'Awesome' Yugi squeaked, pressing the book against his chest and looking up to see Yami leaning over him 'I didn't know you could write'.

Yugi blushed heavily 'Umm…w-well it's…uhh…s-something I do…from time to time…'

'Cool' Yami sat down next to Yugi, holding out his hand 'Can I read?'

Yugi shook his head 'No, no. I-I mean…I-I've never ever shown anyone my writings. Y-You'll just laugh at it anyway…'

'I'd only laugh if it's humorous. I wouldn't laugh at it because I thought it sounded stupid. So, can I read it now?'

Yugi bit his lip, looking down at the notepad 'N-Not yet…I-I haven't finished the chapter yet…'

'Oh chapters is it?' Yami chuckled 'How many have you done?'

'F-For this one…si-sixteen'.

'Sixteen wow. That's amazing. What's it about?'

'Umm…I-It's just…' Yugi gave a shrug 'A girl meeting this guy model…I-I haven't been in the business…b-but I can imagine what it's like…'

'Sounds cool'.

Yugi looked up at him 'Are you…into love stories then?'

'Not really soppy ones. Like, where then end up killing themselves in the end, I mean no one would really do that. But I don't mind them'.

'You must not like Romeo and Juliet then'.

Yami laughed, brushing some of his bangs out of his face 'No, I never did understand that story. Or any Shakespeare stories for that matter'.

Yugi giggled and closed his notepad and put that to one side with his pen 'Well…I'll continue it later'.

'Which one do you imagine to be?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at him, a small pink colour on his face 'Huh?'

'Which one of your characters do you pretend to be?'

Yugi blushed some more, fiddling with the tassels at the bottom of his shirt 'I-I don't do that…t-that's just silly…'

'It looked like you was'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily, rubbing his cheeks as he looked away 'Umm…d-did you want something?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Just came to see you. And to see how you're doing'.

'Much better' Yugi replied as he stuck his left foot out 'It's all better now'.

'That's good then'.

Yugi nodded, a small blush coming back as he bit his lip 'Yami…can I ask you…something'.

'Sure. What is it?'

'Well…I-If you liked a girl…where would you take her…for a date?'

Yami gave a small smile 'Is this for your story?'

'Yes'.

Yami chuckled slightly 'I don't know…I haven't had the pleasure of taking a girl on a date before'.

Yugi looked to Yami surprised 'Really?' When Yami turned to Yugi he blushed again 'I-I mean…y-you just look so…so cool…I thought you would've had a girlfriend at least one time…'

'Well I guess I'm a little picky on who I want to date' Yami hummed in thought 'Well…a pond seems like a good idea'.

Yugi frowned 'A pond?'

'Yeah. Well it's kind of a calm place to be. And the pone around here has been nicknamed "The love pond" everyone goes there, even a few people have proposed there as well'.

'Oh…'

'I can show you it if you like' Yami slipped down so he touched the ground 'It's actually quite nice'.

Yugi nodded, slipping off as well and walking round to the front door so they could put on their shoes on and walk on down the path.

* * *

Yugi followed Yami through part of the village until they came to what looked like a wild park without any fences. The grass was cut neatly and there was some beautiful flowers along with trees that made their own pathways. Yami pulled Yugi along the cut grass, then pointing to the small pond that was nestled in some reeds, there were a few lily pads on the water but it seemed clear and very quiet.

'Apparently this place is romantic' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I could think of worse places then this so…this is where I'd go'.

Yugi gave a small smile, stepping closer and looking into the clear water, seeing a few bugs swim around at the bottom.

'Do you know what lives here?' Yugi asked curiously.

'Yeah. Frogs, newts, dragonflies, lots of things'.

Yugi giggled slightly 'All slimy creatures'.

'You don't like them?' Yami bent down by the edge of the pond, rolling up his sleeve on his right arm and dipped it in gently 'I think…they're quite nice. I used to catch them all the time as a kid. Aha!'

Yugi watched as Yami took his arm out, in his hand was a frog just dangling peacefully in his hand. Yami stood up, holding it out to Yugi who took a step back.

'Eww, keep him away' Yugi whined.

Yami chuckled 'He, is a she'.

Yugi rose an eyebrow to Yami 'How do you…know that?'

'Males have larger thumbs' Yami explained, holding the frogs webbed foot on his finger to show Yugi 'And the females have bumpy skin on their back while the males don't'.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'You know…a lot about frogs'.

Yami laughed, rubbing the back of his head 'Like I said, I used to catch ten everyday when I was a kid, so I know a lot about them. I was so obsessed as a kid I even named them'.

Yugi giggled 'Could you tell them apart?'

'Yeah. Well, one of them had a missing arm because a fox ate it. Others just had different patterns so…it wasn't that hard'.

Yugi giggled some more, looking at the frogs plain face as it blinked a couple of times and watched his throat go in and out fast.

'You can touch it if you want' Yami held the frog out to Yugi 'It won't bite'.

Yugi looked at the frog 'But…it's all slimy…'

'Well it's not that wet now. It's drying up sort of'.

Yugi looked at the frog again, then biting his lip he lifted his hand and stroked the top of it's head between it's eyes as it winced.

'It's still slimy' Yugi mumbled as he took his hand back and wiped it on his clothes.

Yami chuckled as he bent back down and put the frog by the edge of the pond 'Well yeah I guess so'.

Yugi bent down as well as Yami nudged the frog gently until it jumped and dived into the pond. It disappeared into the bottom of the pond, Yami sighed and rubbed his wet arm against his clothes.

'Well you must think I'm completely crazy' Yami laughed as he shook his arm slightly 'I guess it's just a matter or personal taste. I don't know actually-'

'I was bullied'.

Yami looked up at Yugi as Yugi hugged his knees 'What?'

'Y-You wanted to know why I was here…I-I-I was bullied and…m-my parents thought I'd be better off…here'.

'Oh…I see…'

'I know it's stupid!' Yami looked up at Yugi as tears started to stream down his face in seconds 'They didn't even have to touch me and I'd still break down in tears! I'm so stupid and pathetic! I should've just taken it as a joke like most normal people would! But no! I had to go a bury my head in the sand and hope everyone would go away! Even the kids down my street picked on me! But how was I supposed to know they changed the password to the hideout? I was just-!'

Yami then put his hand over Yugi's mouth, stopping him speaking and let his tears roll over Yami's hand.

'If you keep talking you'll just make yourself cry more' Yami said with a smile, letting go of Yugi's mouth and wiping away some of Yugi's tears 'Now come on, cheer up'.

'I can't' Yugi sobbed as he rubbed his red eyes 'Once I think of one bad thing it just keeps growing'.

'Well stop thinking then' Yami chuckled as he cupped Yugi's chin 'I figured that it was something like that, you don't look like you have a serious illness'.

Yugi nodded, using his sleeve as a tissue as he tried his best to stop crying 'I-I'm sorry…for exploding like that…I-I haven't had a good cry for…a while…you must think I'm really stupid…'

'No. I don't think that. I feel sorry for you, someone like you shouldn't have gone through that stuff'.

Yugi nodded, sniffling as he finished drying his now red eyes 'Y-You…a-and the others…are the first friends I've ever made…' Yugi gave a bit of a sad smile 'Isn't that sad?'

'Not the way you mean it' Yami moved closer to Yugi 'Someone like you should have lots of friends'.

Yugi gave a faint laugh 'I wish. I wish I could have lots of friends around the world…but I guess it's just silly'.

'Hmm…I don't think so' Yami rested his arm on his knees 'I think it's natural to want friends. I mean, other animals tend to stay close together in groups, so I don't think it's any different for us. Being with other people gives us a sense of security and comfort, it's when we're alone we're vulnerable. So I guess it's just instinct'.

They sat in silence for a little while as Yugi thought over what Yami had said, and Yami waited patiently for Yugi to respond.

'I never thought those kind of speeches exist' Yugi mumbled 'I thought they only existed in movies'.

Yami chuckled as a small blush appeared on his cheeks 'Well I think it's true, I mean, we do expect to be with a group of friends at least'.

'Yeah I guess' Yugi smiled then turning to Yami 'It feels weird…'

'What does?'

'I've…never told anyone much about…that…it's kinda surprising I've blurted it out' Yugi gave a small giggle, then turning to Yami 'Could…I get a hug? I-I think I need one…'

Yami smiled 'Sure' Yami pulled Yugi closer to his chest as he hugged Yugi tightly, rubbing his back as Yugi cuddled into his chest. Yami sighed and rested his head on Yugi's 'Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine'.

Yugi nodded before mumbling 'The girl'.

Yami looked down at Yugi 'Hmm?'

'What you asked me before…I like to…imagine I'm the girl…getting kissed and stuff'.

Yami smiled, stroking Yugi's hair 'I could guess that too. Not many people go all funny when writing a kiss moment'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Y-You won't tell…will you?'

'No of course not'.

Yugi smiled 'Thanks'.

* * *

Yugi laid in his bed later that night, giving a sigh he turned over in his bed for the fifth time. The bed was never uncomfortable, but he couldn't find himself sleeping at all. He sighed in annoyance as he looked up at the window, seeing the moonlight pour in his room.

"I'm so bored…and I can't sleep…" Yugi bit his lip to try and think of something to do that wouldn't wake his grandfather.

Yugi then thought back to the time where Yami had caught him writing, he was interested in reading his story so much, and like a fool Yugi had to make pathetic excuses to tell him no.

"But…Yami is my friend…"

Yugi then leaned over his bed, seeing his notepads hiding under his bed. He reached out and grabbed the notepad he had been working earlier that day, he pulled it out and turned the light on next to his bed so he could see what he was doing. Grabbing his pen he quickly read the last section he had wrote-giving a faint giggle and a small blush to his cheeks-he then started writing again well into the night.

****************************End of chapter 6********************************

Me: 'Surprisingly I didn't break down…oh my god this isn't good enough!'

Diao: 'Vann, zip it'.

Me: 'But-'

Diao: 'Zip. It'.

Me: 'Ooohhh…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Yugi's present

Me: 'Hmmm…'

Diao: 'Hmm?'

Me: 'Yeah. Hmm indeed'.

Chapter 7-Yugi's present

Yugi laid on his bed asleep, resting on his stomach and his pen dropped to the floor, his head rested on his notebook that he worked on the previous night. Sleeping peacefully he didn't hear his grandfather come in and pull the curtains open, letting in the morning light into the dark room.

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes tiredly, seeing Solomon stand in front of him.

'Come on Yugi, time to wake up' He then looked at the notebook 'How late was you awake Yugi?'

Yugi groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes he gave a shrug 'I…I'm not sure…I can't remember'.

Solomon sighed and rolled his eyes 'Well I don't want you staying up too late Yugi. You can do your writings in the morning' He turned then to the door 'It's not like they're going anywhere anyway'.

Solomon walked out, leaving the half asleep Yugi to wake up on his own. The teen turned to the notebook, looking at the last word he wrote before it turned to a curve line-the time he must've dropped off asleep. Yugi picked up the notebook and pen, hugging them close as he slid out of his bed to get changed.

* * *

Yugi sat back by the sliding doors after breakfast, writing away and finishing the scene he had started last night before falling asleep. Yugi gave a large grin once he finished it off and a giggle to add to it.

'Finished!' Yugi exclaimed as he turned back a few of the pages 'I'll leave it on a cliffhanger. That way people will be screaming at me to finish it' Yugi then frowned 'Well…at least that's what I'd imagine…'

'Who are you talking to Yugi?' Solomon asked from the garden.

Yugi blushed slightly as he stood up 'Myself grandpa. I'm going out for a while, okay grandpa?'

'Alright. Just be back before it gets dark'.

'I will'.

Yugi headed inside the house, then slipping his shoes on he left from the front door. He walked around the village, not knowing where Yami actually lived and hoped he would see Yami somewhere in the village. Yugi turned when he heard familiar faces, seeing Marik, Bakura and Joey sitting on the church wall, though their backs faced Yugi and didn't spot him. Yugi crossed the road and walked over to them.

'Hey guys'.

The three of them acted quickly, throwing something to the ground before turning to Yugi, giving smiles.

'Hey Yug' Joey said back 'Where are you going?'

'Nowhere' Yugi sniffed the air 'Why does it smell of smoke here?'

'No reason' Bakura quickly answered.

'Okay…umm…where's Yami?'

Joey looked at Marik's watch 'I'd say…still in the interview no doubt'.

Yugi looked up at the blond confused 'Interview? For what?'

'A job' Marik replied as he took something out of his pocket 'Can't wait to peanut him if he has a tie'.

'Marik! Don't smoke in front of Yugi!' Bakura hissed.

'Oh come on! He's not stupid to think that there's an invisible fire here is he?'

Bakura turned and sat in a huff, while Joey gave a nervous laugh and turned to Yugi who watched confused.

'So…Yami will be back in a while…okay?'

'Yeah' Yugi climbed up and sat next to Joey 'Should you really be smoking?'

'No. This will just between us though, alright?'

Yugi sighed but nodded his head in agreement, not wanting to get his friends into trouble.

* * *

It had been a few hours while Yugi was with the gang, waiting for Yami to return made the small teen anxious and sometimes not hear what they were talking about, he held the notebook in his hands tightly and didn't answer his friends questions. It was only going to be for his eyes, and possibly Yami's if he wanted to.

Joey looked up after a while, then giving a smile 'Oi! Yami!'

They all looked up to see Yami walking back as he waved back at the group, he wore a formal suit though his jacket was slung over his shoulder and his sleeves rolled up some. Yugi couldn't help but smile at seeing Yami so smart looking, it made Yami look quite mature.

'How'd it go?' Joey asked as Yami got closer.

He shrugged his shoulders 'Alright I suppose. I doubt I'd get the job'.

'Why?' Yugi asked.

'Too young' Yami replied 'You know, they'd have to pay insurance and other crap that they don't want to do'.

'Why can't your father get that hint?' Bakura questioned.

'I don't know. Oh well, at least it's not my fault'.

Yugi glanced at Marik's watch, seeing how late it was and the evening was coming to an end quickly.

'Oh my' Yugi jumped off the wall 'I have to go now or I'll get in trouble'.

'Hey wait, didn't you want Yami for something?' Joey said, making Yugi blush as Yami turn to him.

'What's up Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Oh…umm…well…I-I was just wondering if…you'd like to walk home with me?'

Yami smiled 'Sure. I'll catch up with you guys later'.

As Yugi and Yami walked off, Yugi could hear Joey, Marik and Bakura singing a love song making the small teen blush heavily as he walked with Yami.

* * *

Yugi and Yami stayed quiet between the two until they were sure that no one would be able to hear them, Yugi didn't want to start any embarrassing conversation when someone could hear them, Yugi took a deep breath and held his notebook tightly to his chest.

'Umm…s-so…uhh…where was you having this interview then?' Yugi asked, though not the question he wanted.

'Oh. Just this silly shop in the next town' Yami replied.

'Oh okay…why getting a job? I mean…you don't have to get one yet…do you?'

'No but, my father put it that after school I either had to follow in his steps and go to med school, or get a job' Yami gave a shrug to his shoulders 'I ain't one for blood and stuff, so a job is the best thing'.

'What do you want to do then Yami?' Yugi then blushed slightly 'I-I mean, what kind of career choice do you want? Y-You know…I-I mean…'

'It's alright, I know what you mean' Yami sighed 'I never really thought about it. I guess a cool job would be alright, but then you'd have to go to college and study something, so I'm not really sure. How about you?'

Yugi looked ahead of him as he thought carefully about his answer 'Well…I've never…really thought about the future…I-I guess I never really wanted one…'

Yami gave a small smile, ruffling Yugi's hair then 'I bet you'd get a job that would have to do with writing. A novelist or a journalist, something like that'.

'Not a journalist. I think they're really mean and stuff'.

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi on the head then 'Alright, alright. You get my point though'.

'Yeah' Yugi looked up when he saw they approached his house, turning to Yami as a small blush came on his face 'Y-Yami…'

'Yeah?'

'Umm…well you…you wanted to know about…stuff…no, not that I mean…umm…here!' Yugi held his notebook out 'Just take it! I can't speak now!'

Yami looked at Yugi confused, then took the notebook slowly out of the teens hands before opening it and reading the first page.

'Oh…this is what you were writing right?' Yami said as he curiously flicked through the pages.

'Yeah well…umm…y-you wanted to know about it so…I-I just thought you'd…might like it…b-but if you don't o-or it's not to your taste, you can just give it back and say so…I-I mean, I-I'm not even forcing you to read it, I-I just thought you'd-'

Yami put his hand over Yugi's mouth, giving a smirk as he waved the notebook at him.

'Calm your silly self down' Yami chuckled 'I'll be happy to read it, thank you. And even if it's not to my tastes I'll still read it all the way through, because you wrote it and I want to read what my friend wrote, okay?'

Yugi blushed to a faint pink colour but nodded his head anyway. Yami took back his hand and held the notebook in his hand 'Though it might take me a few days to read all of it judging by the size of it, that alright with you?'

'Y-Yes of course. You can take a year to read it if you want'.

Yami laughed 'I'm not that slow of a reader. But I get your point'.

Yugi giggled 'Sorry. Oh, and I hope you find a job then. Because then you'll be like an adult!'

'Yeah. And having to pay my parents rent, sounds like a whole lot of fun' Yami ruffled Yugi's hair once more 'I'll see you tomorrow Yugi'.

'Yeah, bye Yami'.

Yami waved at Yugi as he walked away, and once he was out of sight Yugi paled and hugged himself.

'Oh my god what have I done!' Yugi exclaimed to himself 'No, no, calm down Yugi…like I said…Yami is a friend…a-and he said he'd like it no matter what…'

Yugi sighed and looked around, making sure no one saw him as he walked back to his front door.

"I'm even talking to myself, I must be nuts" Yugi thought as he let himself in "I'm sure Yami will be nice, I mean he's not nasty anyway. I must relax and hope for the best. Yeah. The best I'll hope for".

'Yugi?'

Yugi jumped and turned around, seeing his grandfather standing behind him, he gave a sigh of relief before giving a scowl.

'Don't scare me like that!' Yugi whined as he slipped his shoes off and headed to the stairs 'You'll give me a heart attack! I was in deep thought!'

Solomon watched surprised as Yugi jogged up the stairs and then locked himself in his room. Solomon shook his head as he headed to the living room again.

'He's turning more and more into me by the day' Solomon muttered to himself 'That can't be healthy'.

******************************End of chapter 7******************************

Me: 'Hehe, nervousness, what a torture to use'.

Diao: 'Vann…what the hell?'

Me: 'Trust me Diao! It is!'

Diao: 'Alright! It is! I'll take your word for it'.

Me: 'Yes! I win again!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Festival

Me: 'The return of a gag'.

Diao: 'What kind of gag?'

Me: 'Hehe, wouldn't you like to know?'

Chapter 8-Festival

Solomon woke Yugi up the next morning, getting the teen ready to help with some cleaning around the house. Though Yugi didn't like the idea of cleaning such a large and old house, though after a while found himself enjoying the cleaning, singing a quiet song to himself as he mopped the floors.

'Yug! Morning!' Yugi looked up as Joey approached the house.

'No!' Yugi shouted and put his hand on Joey's forehead to stop him moving 'Don't! Don't!'

'What? What the hell?'

'I just cleaned that spot!' Yugi pushed Joey away slightly 'Don't touch!'

Joey looked at the floor, then rose his brow at Yugi 'Alright. I won't'.

'Good' Yugi began mopping the wood floor again 'Was there something you wanted Joey?'

'Yeah, what are you doing tomorrow night?'

Yugi looked up in thought 'Nothing I guess. Why?'

'Well there's this festival on tomorrow night, wanna come?'

'Hmm…I don't know'.

'There'll be booze'.

Yugi chuckled 'That won't make me come Joey. It'll put me off even more'.

Joey rubbed the back of his head before smirking up at Yugi 'Yami will be there'.

Yugi turned to Joey, shaking his head 'I don't know how that'll convince me to go'.

'Ah, you don't fool me Yug' Joey leaned on the floor as Yugi continued to clean 'There is something going on between you and Yami right?'

'I don't know what you're talking about Joey' Yugi turned and hit his hands with the mop 'He's just a very…err…helpful friend'.

'Ow' Joey wiped his hands on his shirt to dry them 'Helpful in what kind of way? Eh?'

'Not like that' Yugi rolled his eyes and carried on cleaning 'He's just a nice guy'.

'Alright, you still come though right? Please?'

Yugi sighed and nodded 'Alright. You come and pick me up alright?'

'Woo!' Joey punched the air 'Alright! I'll come by seven tomorrow. See you there then'.

Yugi watched as Joey ran off then, Yugi rolled his eyes and carried on cleaning then, going over the patch Joey had leaned on.

'I really need to start saying no to things' Yugi shrugged to himself 'Oh well, it's not like nothing bad is going to happen'.

* * *

When the next day came around, Yugi waited for Joey to come by at seven, already dressed and ready to go. All he had to do was wait for Joey to turn up. When the doorbell rang, Yugi jumped up and headed straight to the front door, already knowing it was Joey.

'What…are you wearing Joey?' Yugi asked, looking down at his clothes.

'A yukata' Joey replied, handing Yugi one 'Here you go'.

Yugi looked down at it, then up to Joey 'I…have to wear one?'

'Of course. Everyone else will be wearing one, it's like a tradition sort of thing' Joey shoved it into Yugi's chest 'So go on, quickly slip into that'.

'Well…okay…' Yugi turned then, going back upstairs to change into the yukata. It only took him two or so minutes before he came back down, having changed out of his clothes and wearing the blue and white striped yukata 'Well…how do I look?' Yugi asked as he came to the bottom step.

'Really nice Yug' Joey waved a pair of sandals 'Come on, we have a party to bust'.

Yugi giggled and walked over to Joey as he put the sandals down for Yugi to slip into. Yugi kicked them into place before stepping out, wobbling a little as he never wore sandals before-or never ones with awkward soles before.

'Not too late Yugi!' Solomon called out to the teen 'And no drinking or anything! I don't want to find you a drunken addict by the time you come back!'

Yugi rolled his eyes as Joey snickered 'Yes grandpa! I'll be back by ten!' Yugi shut the door and walked down the path with Joey 'What does he think we're going to? A rave?'

'Well in a sense' Joey answered as he walked along side with Yugi 'Especially since Marik and Bakura will be there'.

'And Yami?'

Joey smirked 'I thought he was just a helpful friend'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'He is. But he's more saner then the lot of you to talk to'.

'Charming'.

* * *

They soon arrived at the square where the festival was being held, it didn't take too long for Joey to spot the others, grabbing Yugi's wrist and pulling him over.

'Yo guys!' Joey called out.

'That damn yukata again Joey?' Bakura asked as he looked over at the two approaching.

'And you had to put one on Yugi' Marik added when he spotted Yugi.

'W-What do you mean?' Yugi asked confused 'I-Isn't everyone else wearing one too?'

'Tch no. Joey is the only one stupid enough to wear one' Marik looked away 'Maybe not the only one at least' He added under his breath.

'Joey! You said it was a tradition!' Yugi hissed.

'Yeah well…I knew you wouldn't go along with it if I told you the truth' Joey explained 'Besides…it's a fun thing to do'.

'I can't believe I let you talk me into it!' Yugi covered his face with his hands 'I'm going to look so stupid!'

'You don't look that bad Yug'.

'That's right' Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'You look cute in it'.

Yugi blushed slightly and looked up at Yami 'Y-You think so?'

'I know so'.

'Oh there's gonna be some romance tonight' Joey joked with the others.

'Oh shut up' Yami warned as he held Yugi's hand 'Say Yugi, do want something warm to eat?'

'Yes please'.

Yami then pulled Yugi down the street, leaving the other three standing with each other.

'How long do you guys bet?' Marik asked 'Week?'

'No, days' Bakura corrected.

'Look, you're both wrong okay' Joey crossed his arms over his chest 'I bet he's telling Yugi right this minute'.

'Yeah, and this is coming from yukata boy' Both Marik and Bakura laughed while Joey glared at them.

Yami lead Yugi down the streets before coming to a stall set up from the bakery selling hot muffins, Yugi bought one and bit into it, giggling.

'It's yummy' Yugi said as he ate some more of it.

'Well that's good' Yami turned to Yugi, holding out the notebook 'Here, I've finished it'.

Yugi nearly choked but took it quickly out of his hands 'Great…I mean…umm…t-that was…quick…'

'Couldn't put it down' Yami smiled and shrugged his shoulders 'It's really good. I can't believe you wrote it'.

'W-Well I had to do something' Yugi mumbled as he held the notebook tightly in his hands 'I-I mean…cooped up in my room was no fun…s-so it was just a past time thing…I guess…'

'Well I think you're talented' Yami reached to ruffled Yugi's hair 'I really, honestly do'.

Yugi giggled as a small pink colour came on his face 'Thanks…maybe I might become a writer one day then…'

'I'm sure you will. And I'm sure you'll be world famous'.

'Wow' Yugi giggled some more as he finished off his food 'I don't know about that…that's a little extreme'.

'Alright, but I bet you will' Yami took hold of Yugi's hand again 'Now, shall we celebrate?'

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Sure. That's why we're here right?'

Yami nodded in agreement and they walked together into the festival to enjoy their night.

* * *

When it got much later on, and after a lot of begging from Joey, Yugi had to go home. His friends did him the honour of walking him home, in case Solomon had a go at Yugi for being late-luckily they arrived on time. Yugi turned to them as they came to the front door.

'Thanks for the fun night' Yugi smiled 'I can't remember the last time I had fun like that'.

'Before you met us presumably' Marik suggested.

'Yeah' Yugi chuckled and let himself in 'Well, I'll see you tomorrow then guys'.

'Night Yugi' They all said together as they walked away then.

Yugi let himself in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Yugi sighed happily as he took his notebook out, giving a giggle as he jumped out of his sandals and spun slightly. He then hugged his notebook tightly to him.

'It's been the best night of my life' Yugi whispered to himself 'And I'm sure there won't be many others to beat it'.

'Yugi?' Yugi jumped and turned to his grandfather 'Who are you talking to?'

'Err…n-no one' Yugi answered as he hurried up the stairs.

Solomon watched the teen go up the stairs, sighing and shaking his head 'Teenagers'.

* * *

After Yugi got changed for bed, he laid on his bed and picked up his notebook to read over it, but when he opened the notebook a small note fell out. Curious as to what it was, he picked it up and read it.

Dear Yugi,

I wasn't sure how convinced you were going to be, so I wrote this small note to say that I liked your story. And I think you should be proud of yourself, not many people can write a story like this.

From Yami.

Yugi smiled, hugging the note to him with a small giggle to follow it 'Thank you Yami. You're so kind'.

Yugi sighed and set the note on the desk before picking up his notebook and reading it again to himself.

*****************************End of chapter 8*******************************

Diao: 'Are you hinting something?'

Me: 'About what?'

Diao: 'You know, the chapter and all'.

Me: 'I'm sad but I'm not desperate'.

Diao: '…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. The tree house

Me: 'The instrument of romance!'

Diao: '…What?'

Me: 'Meh. Read'.

Diao: 'No'.

Chapter 9-The tree house

The small group of teens were pushed out of the shop again as the man told them to go away, they muttered between themselves but left the shop and walked down the streets to try and find another resting place.

'Jeez. Now we have nowhere to go' Joey complained, turning to Marik and Bakura 'Why'd you have to be such idiots?'

'Us?' They repeated 'It wasn't our fault we broke the jar!'

'Yes it was! You knocked into it!'

Yami sighed as they continued arguing 'At least you know why we're banned from most of the places around here'.

Yugi nodded 'There must be someplace you can hang around at' Yugi frowned in thought 'What about the church?'

'No. They're having a meeting, and when they see us they'll freak'.

'Oh…umm…Joey's fathers shop?'

'Too busy'.

Yugi hummed in thought 'And you're sure your banned from everywhere?'

'Trust me Yugi. We are'.

'I don't want to live here anymore!' Joey whined, he quickly turned to Yugi and hugged him tightly 'Can we go live at your house in the city Yugi?'

'Err…sure' Yugi giggled 'But it's not that much different, it's still pretty boring'.

'It'll be more fun then here'.

Yugi giggled again before sighing 'We need somewhere that we can hang out whenever and away from the town'.

'My house?' Marik suggested, getting a shake from Bakura.

'I know!' Yugi smiled at the others 'When I was little, I always wanted a tree house. But there was no trees in my garden and the park wouldn't let me'.

'And your point?' Bakura asked.

'Well…why don't we build a tree house? It'll be a place we can hang out together'.

'It sounds kinda…childish…'

'I like it!' Joey grinned and put his arm around Yugi's shoulders 'I think it will be awesome!'

'You think so?'

'I do' Joey then picked Yugi up, putting him over his shoulder and walking down the road 'Alright! Lets go find a tree to claim!'

'Eek! Joey! Put me down!' Yugi ordered, only making Joey laugh.

* * *

After a while of looking around the nearby woods for a tree they could use, Yugi came back to the familiar place he remembered.

'That tree!' Yugi pointed out a tree sitting in the middle of a field 'That's our tree!'

'Isn't that the one you fell from?' Marik asked.

'Yep. That's why it's perfect'.

'There's logic somewhere, but I can't see it'.

Yugi giggled as he turned to Joey 'Joey, do you think your father has any spare wood we could have?'

'Are you kidding? My old man has tons of the stuff, I'm sure he'll let us have a few. How about you Yugi, you go get the other stuff-nails, hammer, saw, stuff like that-and we can go get the wood'.

'Why do we have to do that?' Bakura complained.

'Because we're all supposed to be men! Alright, lets break and meet back here then'.

They agreed to that and headed off their separate directions to collect the items.

* * *

They all managed to collect the wood and tools needed-though Yugi got a lot of questions when asking his grandfather about the saw-they all met up back at the tree and started working then. Joey, Bakura and Marik kept going back and forth to the shop to get as many wood planks needed while Yami and Yugi stayed behind and started building the tree house. Though Yugi wasn't as skilled as Yami was with the woodwork, he tried his best to help out whenever he could.

When the other three managed to collect enough wood for the tree house they started to help out with the building. After a few more hours the tree house was built, it was settled in a small opening in the tree, and easy to climb to.

'I love it!' Yugi exclaimed with a giggle 'It's perfect!'

'Yeah…perfect with splinters' Joey hissed and shook both of his hands.

Yugi turned to him, giving him a tight hug 'I'm sorry Joey. But thank you nevertheless'.

'Anything for you' Joey hugged Yugi back but hissed again when he touched the teens back.

Yugi let go of Joey, then running over to the tree house he climbed up it and crawled in, looking around the room they had created inside. The others followed after and they sat in the tree house as they admired their work.

'We could use this as a love nest' Marik joked.

'Eww' Joey covered his ears 'That's just too gross!'

Bakura laughed as he leaned against Marik 'Sounds like heaven to me'.

'I can't hear! Lalalalala!'

'We should have a table or something' Yugi said, turning to Yami 'It would look a little less empty'.

'We never please you' Yami joked.

'I-I'm sorry…'

'Joking' Yami chuckled as he patted Yugi's hair 'I'm sure we can find a table or something to go in here'.

Yugi smiled 'That's great!' Yugi stretched his arms 'We should sleep in here one night!'

'Are you kidding?' Bakura chuckled 'It'll be cold, and no doubt wet as well. And we have no bathroom in here'.

'I just…thought it would be fun…' Yugi said quietly.

'Bakura does have a point' Joey agreed 'I mean…it would be pretty cold and wet in here if it rained outside'.

'I'll camp out with you' Yami said, making the small teen smile 'I think it will be fun. And even if it did rain, I can always sleepover at yours'.

Yugi smiled 'Thanks Yami'.

'Yeah, he would do that' Marik muttered, getting a glare from Yami 'I'm sure it'll be a fun sleepover nevertheless'.

Yami gave them a scowl before turning to Yugi and smiling 'When should we do it then?'

'Tomorrow!' Yugi looked down 'Unless…tomorrow is bad for you…'

'Not at all. Tomorrow is okay'.

Yugi smiled, already excited about the camp out with Yami, though the reasons he wasn't sure yet.

**************************End of chapter 9**********************************

Me: 'The reason being is because it's love'.

Diao: 'Way to spoil it for everyone'.

Me: 'Oh I haven't spoiled it yet'.

Diao: 'But you just did!'

Me: 'Did I?'

Diao: 'Yes! Look at your own writing!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'You know…I've always wanted a tree house as well!'


	10. Midnight love

Me: 'You all guessed it! Special ten!'

Diao: '…Not hard to guess'.

Me: 'I know. That's why everyone guessed it!'

Chapter 10-Midnight love

Yugi was in his room, packing a few things in a bag to carry over to the tree house, he explained the sleep over idea in the tree house to his grandfather, he didn't seem to mind it but made sure Yugi would go back to him if anything went wrong. Yugi hummed in thought and looked around his room, trying to think if there was anything else he needed to take.

'Hmm…I think that's everything…' Yugi mumbled to himself, then giving a smile as he picked his bag up and left his room 'Okay grandpa, I'm going to leave now'.

'Alright' Solomon met Yugi at the bottom of the stairs with a smile 'Have a good time. And remember, if anything happens, you come straight home'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but chuckled 'Yes grandpa, you've told me about five times already'.

Solomon chuckled 'Alright, well I can't help but worry over you'.

'I know' Yugi gave his grandfather a hug before going to the door 'See you then'.

Solomon watched as Yugi left the house, he sighed when he was alone and started to wonder how Yugi will be on his own.

* * *

Yugi came to the tree before Yami did, he was already sitting up in the tree house and looking around. A smile went across his lips as he sat in the middle of the tree house and sorted his sleeping bag out, humming a small tune to himself while he did. He then jumped as a bag landed in the tree house, catching him off guard as Yami climbed in.

'Hi there' Yami chuckled, seeing the teen breath heavily 'You alright?'

'Yeah…you startled me is all…' Yugi gave a smile and looked towards the setting sun 'Well…looks like the night is coming in'.

'Yep. And with it just being us two' Yami crawled closer and ruffled Yugi's hair 'It's going to be fun'.

'Yeah. I've always wanted to have a sleepover…or have time to myself without any adults and stuff' Yugi said with a small blush.

Yami chuckled as he left his bag in the corner 'Well it looks like your wish has come true'.

Yugi giggled and nodded in agreement. The two talked to each other for a while before it got dark and both were getting tired, Yami pulled out a lantern from his bag, switched it on and sat it between the two teens. He smiled as Yugi rubbed his eyes as he gave a yawn.

'Tired Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Yeah…' Yugi giggled slightly and turned to his bag before biting his lip 'Oh…'

Yami looked up at him 'Problem?'

Yugi nodded as he played with the strap 'Well…I forgot we'd have to change and all…'

Yami chuckled 'Well I don't need to change much' Yugi turned to Yami as he pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side before slipping into his sleeping bag.

'You're going to sleep in your jeans?' Yugi questioned.

'Yeah'.

'Eww' Yugi shook his head and looked away 'That's just weird'.

Yami laughed as he rested his hand behind his head 'I've slept in my clothes before. It's not that bad. You should try it'.

'No thanks' Yugi chuckled as he pulled out his pyjamas from his bag 'Umm…could you…perhaps look away?'

Yami smirked but turned over so he couldn't see Yugi. Yugi acted quickly, slipping out of his clothes and replacing them with his pyjamas. He buttoned up the last few buttons before slipping into his sleeping bag.

'Okay…I'm dressed'.

Yami turned back over and smiled as Yugi laid down 'All ready?'

Yugi nodded and smiled at Yami 'Goodnight Yami'.

'Goodnight Yugi' Yami reached over and turned the lantern off so they were plunged into the darkness again. Yami turned over in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes 'Don't let the bed bugs bite'.

Yugi chuckled 'Okay. You too' Yugi turned over and curled up to fall asleep.

* * *

They had been asleep for a few hours before Yugi opened his eyes, looking around the tree house curiously. He had been awaken by a strange noise, but then it was quiet. Yugi sat up quietly, wondering if had been dreaming and was about to go back to sleep again. But then it happened again, a loud scream.

A shiver went up Yugi's spine as a second scream echoed, making the teen slip out of his sleeping bag and go over to Yami, shaking him awake.

'Yami. Yami I can hear ghosts' Yugi whimpered quietly, believing it was the paining screams of a ghost.

Yami groaned but opened his eyes, looking up at Yugi 'What?'

'A ghost. I can hear it, listen'.

The two were silent, hearing nothing in the surroundings. Yami sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'Are you sure you heard a ghost?' Yami asked tiredly.

'Yes, it was this weird scream and-' Yugi froze again as he heard another scream 'There! Did you hear that?'

Yami listened to the echoing noise before chuckling quietly 'Yugi, that's a muntjac deer. Not a ghost'.

Yugi fell back on his legs slightly 'A-A deer?'

Yami nodded as he sat up 'They always make that noise. Quite a pain' Yami turned to Yugi and chuckled as he ruffled Yugi's hair 'Have you never heard it before?'

'No' Yugi replied with a chuckle 'I thought it was a woman getting murdered or something…'

Yami chuckled, stroking Yugi's hair 'Will you be able to go back to sleep?'

'I think so…' Yugi smiled 'Just as long as-eek!'

There was a screech from a nearby owl that made the teen squeak and dive into Yami's chest, Yami blushed slightly but chuckled and patted Yugi's head.

'Don't tell me you haven't heard an owl before' Yami chuckled.

Yugi shook his head 'I-I have…but they're still scary!'

Yami laughed and held Yugi close to him as he calmed the teen down 'It's alright. It's just a bird'.

Yugi nodded but still clung to Yami until he calmed down a little more, Yugi sighed and took his head from Yami's chest, giving a small smile to the older one 'Sorry…I'm easily scared and stuff…'

'It's alright' Yami reassured as he brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face 'We all get scared from time to time'.

Yugi groaned and rolled his eyes 'I really find that hard to believe'.

Yami chuckled 'Well it's true' Yami smiled more softly as his blush deepened slightly 'Yugi…'

'Yes Yami?'

'Well…I'm not quite sure how to say it…' Yami blushed some more as he rubbed the back of his head 'But…I like you…really, really like you…'

Yugi's face crimsoned at the words 'A-And you thought telling me now in the middle of the night was the best time?' Yugi asked, it being the only sane thing he could think of.

Yami simply shrugged his shoulders casually 'I figured…I wouldn't get much time alone with you to tell you…' Yami placed his hand on Yugi's cheek to stroke it lightly 'So…what do you think?'

'I think this is all happening too fast' Yugi said as he slipped out of Yami's arms and sat on his sleeping bag.

Yami's face fell slightly 'You…don't like me back?'

'I-I don't know' Yugi hugged himself 'I-I like you…as a friend…I-I'm not sure…I-I need to think about it…'

Yami sighed and laid back down in his sleeping bag, turning over then 'Okay then'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Please…don't be mad'.

'I'm not mad' Yami chuckled.

'But you are! I can tell!'

'I'm tired is all. So I need my sleep'.

Yugi sighed, looking down at his legs as he held the bottom of his pyjama shirt 'I-I want to go back home…'

Yami sat up, facing Yugi 'Why?'

'I…I have a feeling you only came just to be with me…'

Yami looked down and shook his head 'Yugi, it's the middle of the night. I'm sure you can survive for a few more hours'.

Yugi shook his head 'No…please…take me home'.

Yami sat up and slipped out of the sleeping bag 'Alright. Lets go then'.

Yugi nodded, collecting everything in his bag before slipping it over his shoulder and climbing out of the tree house, Yami soon followed after putting his shirt on and he lead Yugi through the dark streets back to his home.

* * *

Yami stood on the pavement as he watched Yugi go to the door, Yugi turned to Yami and gave him a small wave before slipping inside. Yami sighed and carried on down the street to his own house.

Yugi sighed and leaned against the door as he slipped his shoes off and walked up the stairs quietly, trying to not wake his grandfather up. He came to his bedroom door and opened it gently.

'I thought you'd be back' Yugi turned to his see his grandfather standing at the door and rubbing his eyes 'What brought you back here?'

'I guess…I missed my bed too much' Yugi gave a small smile 'I'm sorry if I woke you up'.

'It's alright. Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight grandpa'.

Yugi slipped into his room and into his bed, dumping his bag before curling up in his bed. Yugi sighed and blushed heavily as he repeated Yami's voice into his head annoyingly, Yugi pulled the covers tightly over his head.

"How do I feel about Yami?" Yugi thought to himself as he drifted off into sleep "He's a friend…I know that much. But…do I think of him more? I don't know…I really don't know…"

**************************End of chapter 10*********************************

Me: 'Aha! Now, what is going to happen!'

Diao: 'Vann…we know'.

Me: 'Shut up! You don't know anything! Mwhahaha! I'm evil!'

Diao: 'You're about as evil as Agil can be evil'.

Me: 'Gasp! You did not just go there!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. True home

Me: 'Yes…'

Diao: '…And?'

Me: 'Well…just yes'.

Diao: 'Oh dear'.

Chapter 11-True home

Yugi laid in his bed the next morning, resting on his stomach under the covers as he had his eyes closed and had a serious thinking session with himself.

"Yami…I had no idea he liked me that much…" Yugi blushed slightly and put his head in his arms "Why does he like me? I-I'm not anything special…but what about me? I've liked Yami as a friend, sure enough, but…there's something about him…that makes me feel differently…" Yugi sighed heavily looked up over his arms 'Yami…'

'Yugi!' Yugi squeaked as the covers were pulled off him and he saw his grandfather standing by his bed 'Come on, time to get up'.

'I was doing some serious thinking grandpa!' Yugi huffed as he sat up in his bed.

'Well I'm sure you can do some serious thinking up and about rather then lying in bed. Come on'.

Yugi groaned as his grandfather left the room, the teen stood up and got out some clothes, giving another heavy, dreamy sigh as he changed into something more casual.

* * *

After a few hours, Yugi still couldn't make up his mind. He sat in his room writing again, trying to distract himself and calm down, though it didn't work very well for the teen. He looked over his writing and bit the end of his pen.

"What would my characters do?" Yugi hummed slightly and shook his head "They're not even real people…"

'Yugi! You're parents are here!' Solomon called up.

Yugi turned to the door, he never thought his parents would turn up, but he was happy nonetheless. He got up from his chair and jogged down the stairs, when seeing his parents he leapt at them and hugged them both tightly to which they returned the hug.

'I'm happy to see you!' Yugi giggled and looked up at his parents.

'We're happy to see you too Yugi' His mother hugged him again 'Grandpa has told us a lot about how you've been'.

Yugi giggled and rubbed the back of his head 'Well this place is great and all…'

'Well why don't you tell us all about it?' His father suggested 'I'll make the tea dad'.

'Oh don't you worry about me' Solomon turned to the kitchen 'I can do it. No worries'.

Yugi lead his parents into the living room and started telling them everything that had happened while living his grandfather; he told them about the friends he had made, and how he built the tree house with them, the only thing he kept quiet was about Yami's feelings towards him. His parents listened carefully and commented when they needed to.

'Sounds like you had fun Yugi' His mother commented.

'Yeah!' Yugi giggled some more 'It's been great here'.

'So, you ready to come back home?'

Yugi looked up at his father confused 'Home?'

'Yes. You remember our agreement? If you got better staying here, you could come home'.

'Oh…' Yugi gave a small smile 'I forgot…'

'Well, we'll be leaving tomorrow, so you get to spend one night here, okay?'

Yugi nodded in agreement 'And you'll always can come and visit your grandfather' His mother added 'You know that'.

'Yeah, I'm happy to be coming home again…'

* * *

The next day Yugi packed away his belongings, though when he was around his parents and grandfather he acted happy, but deep down the teen was upset for leaving the place. He had grown so accustomed to the place, he forgotten about his real home and the promise he made with his parents. Soon it was time to leave, Yugi dragged his suitcase out and looked at the house one last time, remembering all the good times he had there.

'Yug?' Yugi turned around and saw Joey approaching, looking down at his suitcase 'What's going on?'

Yugi gave a smile and turned to his parents 'Mum, dad, this is Joey. Joey these are my parents'.

Joey gave them a small wave before turning back to Yugi 'Are you going somewhere?'

'Yes. Home' Yugi held onto the handle of his suitcase 'I…only came here to get better…and now that I am, I have to go home'.

'Oh…well that sucks' Joey smiled and hugged Yugi tighter 'We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye'.

'I know…I-I'm sorry. But when I'm up here again, I'll come and find you'.

'You better! Otherwise we'll beat the crap out of you'.

Yugi giggled and hugged Joey back 'Tell everyone I said bye…'

'Will do'.

'Come on Yugi' His mother said.

Yugi let go of Joey, picking up his suitcase and putting it in the trunk before sitting in the car, he looked out the window and gave Joey a wave as the car started up and they started driving. Yugi sighed as he drove through the village, remembering the fun he had and wondering if he would be able to return to it.

* * *

They had only left the village a few minutes, Yugi's mind was already thinking far too much. He sighed as he looked out at the fields, holding tightly to his clothes before finally giving in.

'Pull over!' Yugi ordered.

His parents looked at him in the mirror 'Why Yugi?'

'Please, can you just stop the car?'

His father managed to pull the car to the side slightly and stopped the car, they then both turned to Yugi confused.

'What's wrong Yugi?' His mother asked.

'Mum…dad…I know you want me to go home but…' Yugi looked up at his parents 'I don't want to leave'.

'Why Yugi? What's wrong?'

'I just…I've loved living there. And I've loved the friends I've made. And I don't want to leave them behind'.

'It'll be okay Yugi' His mother reassured 'You'll see them again'.

'No. I want to be with them, all the time' Yugi looked down again 'I just…I want to live with grandpa…and I want to be with my friends…please…I like it there…'

His parents looked at each other, then giving a small sigh and nodding then.

'Well…Yugi…if you want to go back, we can't hold you back'.

Yugi looked up at his parents, looking a bit confused 'Really?'

'If you know what's best for you Yugi, then we can't stop you' His mother gave him a smile 'We'll just turn the car around and take you back'.

'No need' Yugi opened the door and unbuckled himself 'I love you both'.

'Yugi, you can't walk there on your own' His father said as Yugi slipped out of the car.

Yugi walked round to the boot of the car, taking his suitcase out of the trunk and into his hands. He talked to his parents for a little while before waving them goodbye, a smile going on his face as he dragged his suitcase down the road with a smile.

* * *

Joey was with his friends again, telling them about Yugi leaving without telling them. They stood in silence after Joey had told them.

'That sucks…' Marik muttered.

'Yeah…' Bakura agreed 'I guess he couldn't say goodbye…'

Yami looked away, giving a small sigh and rubbing his arm.

'Yami!'

Everyone looked up and turned to the road, seeing Yugi running back down the road with his suitcase, smiles came across everyone's faces as Yugi approached them.

'I know how I feel!' Yugi shouted as he got close enough, dropping his suitcase 'I love you Yami!'

Yugi lunged at Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and placing his lips on Yami's. Yami blushed to a heavy red as both he and Yugi toppled over in their kiss, lying on the floor not sure what to do. The other three cheered as they continued to kiss on the pavement.

'Get in there Yami!' Joey joked and laughed.

Yugi broke away from the kiss 'Oh my god!' Yugi sat up 'I'm so sorry! You must've hurt yourself! I didn't think-!'

'Come here' Yami pulled Yugi closer to kiss him again.

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami back, not caring about the other three teens watching them, just wanting to be in Yami's embrace for just a few minutes.

'Get a room' Marik joked.

Yami broke the kiss to glare at Marik, then sitting up with Yugi. Holding him close and happy that Yugi was with him.

*********************************End of chapter 11**************************

Me: 'Aww…yes. Yugi came back, good times'.

Diao: 'Yes…very…'

Me: 'Haha, yes. So this is the end…not!'

Diao: 'We thought so'.

Me: 'What can possibly go wrong?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Love woes

Me: 'I like making trouble'.

Diao: 'You like a lot of weird things'.

Me: 'Touché'.

Chapter 12-Love woes

Yugi woke up the next morning, giving a yawn as he quickly changed out of his pyjamas and headed down the stairs, he came to the kitchen where his grandfather sat already eating his breakfast.

'Morning grandpa' Yugi said as he sat down opposite him.

'Good morning Yugi'.

Yugi smiled and looked down at his food 'Umm…you don't mind me…living here do you?'

'Of course not, I enjoy your company, and like you said Yugi you think you'd be better off here so it's your choice'.

Yugi nodded then quickly bowed his head 'I'm in your mercy grandpa!'

Solomon chuckled and patted the teens head 'No you're not. Don't be silly'.

'O-Okay…' Yugi ate some more of his foods 'Umm…grandpa…'

'Yes Yugi?'

'Umm…well…y-yesterday I saw these two guys kissing' Solomon frowned and looked at the teen as he poked his breakfast 'I-I mean…I know there are a lot of them back home but…I never thought they were here…it's such a small place…' Solomon hummed in response, Yugi bit his lip but continued nevertheless 'Well…what's your opinion on it?'

Solomon looked up 'On what?'

'You know…that kind of stuff…'

Solomon shrugged his shoulders 'It's not really my business, if it's what they like then there's no problem with it'.

'So…you don't mind it?'

Solomon raised his brow 'Yugi, is there something you're trying to tell me?'

Yugi gave a nervous laugh and stood up 'N-No, d-don't be silly…I-I'm going to go find Joey…'

Yugi quickly headed to the door 'Yugi Mutou' Yugi froze where he was at his grandfathers name 'Tell me, or I'll lock you in your room and starve you until you do tell me'.

"Is this how he treats everyone?" Yugi thought 'I-It's…n-nothing, really…'

'Yugi'.

Yugi swallowed hard, feeling his inner self curl up into a tiny ball and wishing his grandfather would leave him alone 'Umm…I-I…w-well you see…I-I have…a-a…I-I was…umm…' Yugi took a deep breath 'I'mgayandIhaveaboyfriendandit'sYami!'

Solomon blinked in confusion 'Come again?'

Yugi sighed but spoke slower 'I…I have a boyfriend…a-and it's Yami…'

'Oh' Solomon picked up the plates and took them to the sinks 'Congratulations'.

Yugi uncurled his inner self and turned to face his grandfather 'Really? Y-You're not mad or anything?'

'Of course not. It's your choice who you date, so I'm happy if you're happy'.

Yugi smiled and hugged his grandfathers back 'I love you so much grandpa!'

Solomon chuckled and patted Yugi's hands 'Okay then. Maybe we can have Yami round for dinner one time?'

'That would be awesome! I'm going to see him right now!'

Yugi then ran out of the kitchen, Solomon chuckled but fell silent as arms wrapped around him again.

'Thanks again!' Yugi said before running off.

Solomon smiled and shook his head 'Kids…' He mumbled.

* * *

Yugi ran down the streets until he came to Yami's house, very overjoyed about his grandfather accepting him. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, rocking on his heels as he was excited to tell Yami. The door opened and a woman stood at the door, presumably Yami's mother.

'Hi, is Yami in?' Yugi asked.

'Yes. You must be Yugi' She stepped out of the way so Yugi could walk in 'He's in his room'.

'Thank you'.

Yugi jogged up the stairs, looking around before spotting the door which had "Yami's room" Across it. Yugi smiled and turned to the door, knocking on the wood before letting himself in.

'Yami!' Yugi flung himself at Yami who was laid out on his bed and landed on his middle 'Happy to see me?'

Yami groaned 'Maybe, if you didn't keep injuring me'.

Yugi gasped and quickly got off Yami so he could rub his stomach 'I'm so sorry!'

'It's fine' Yami reassured, smiling up at Yugi 'So, what's got you in a good mood?'

Yugi giggled but shut Yami's door so he could kiss Yami on the lips 'I told my grandpa, and he's alright with it!'

'Really? Wow that's great' Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Not mad at all?'

'Nope' Yugi giggled and laid next to Yami 'He actually wants you round for dinner'.

'Really?'

'Yep. I thought he was going to get all mad, grandpa isn't so nice when he's mad'.

Yami chuckled and put his arms around Yugi 'I wish my dad was that understanding'.

Yugi sighed sadly and drew circles on his chest 'He won't…hurt you will he?'

'You kidding me? I'm tough I could fight him off' Yami chuckled as he held Yugi's hand and kissed the top of it 'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine'.

Yugi smiled and rested his head on Yami's chest 'Yeah, I know you will be'.

* * *

Later on that night, Yugi was with his grandfather as they finished their dinner together. Yugi stood up and cleared the dishes away, giving a dreamy smile as he thought about Yami again.

'Yug!' Yugi turned around, and so did Solomon as Joey came to the kitchen door, panting and drenched 'Sorry for it being so late-'

'Your shoes Joseph!' Solomon hissed, spotting the shoes still on his feet.

'Yami's gone missing!' Joey explained, ignoring Solomon for the moment 'Apparently he had an argument with his dad and walked out, and no one knows where he is'.

'Oh no!' Yugi left the dishes, turning to his grandfather 'I have to go find Yami grandpa, I'll be quick I promise!'

'Alright, go on then. And take a coat! The rain is heavy!'

Yugi headed to the front door and slipped his shoes on and pulled his coat on, turning to Joey.

'Do you want a coat?' Yugi asked.

'No, I'm already soaked through' Joey replied.

'Okay, lets go then' Yugi opened the door to the raining night, the two teens ran off into it the night. Yugi ran around the village with Joey by his side, hoping that Yami was alright in the terrible weather.

*****************************End of chapter 12******************************

Me: 'Yami's gone to kill himself'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'I mean…Yami's gone to…relieve himself…'

Diao: '…What ever you say Vann, it's still going to sound bad'.

Me: 'I know but it's too good to stop'.

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Extra addition

Me: 'Hmm…'

Diao: 'Oh dear, can't think of anything?'

Me: 'No. I was just deciding what to have for lunch'.

Diao: 'What the…?'

Chapter 13-Extra addition

Yugi ran around in the rain, looking in all the places Yami would've gone; checking back at their houses in case Yami had turned up there when they had gone but found out he wasn't there, so Yugi checked the tree house but he wasn't there, he then headed to the church but like the others he wasn't there. Joey had resorted to knocking on doors and asking if anyone knew where he had gone, Yugi was running around the town, hoping that he would be able to find Yami that way. He soon came to the edge of the town, looking down the road that lead out of it, seeing someone walk back down the road.

'Yami!' He called out and ran towards him, Yami stopped and watched Yugi run to him 'You're soaked through!'

'That might have something to do that it's raining' Yami joked.

'Come here' Yugi started to unzip his coat and was going to give it to Yami, but he held Yugi's hands still and zipped it back up.

'Don't worry, I couldn't let you catch something' Yami reassured.

'And you think I want the same?' Yugi rolled his eyes but grabbed Yami's hand 'Come on, everyone's worried'.

'Sorry' Yami apologised.

'Where was you going anyway?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I was going to run away…but I have you here so I didn't have to'.

'You have the best plans Yami'.

Yami chuckled and swung their hands together as they walked back to Yugi's house.

* * *

When they had come back home, Yugi had told Joey he had found Yami so he didn't need to search anymore. He took Yami upstairs to his room and got him a towel, Yami sat on Yugi's bed, stripped out of his wet clothes and had let Yugi dry his hair for him.

'I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble' Yami apologised while Yugi dried his hair.

'Yeah…it's alright' Yugi replied 'Did you really have to run away? What could he have said anyway?'

'He said that it was disgusting' Yami said quietly, Yugi stopped drying his hair and looked down at him 'And that I couldn't see you again…I didn't want to lose you…'

Yugi sighed and carried on rubbing his head 'Honestly Yami, you can be an extremist'.

Yami smiled and reached up to hold Yugi's face 'You mean the world to me, without you I couldn't live' Yami smiled and pulled Yugi closer to hug him 'That's why I ran away, because I couldn't bear the thought of not being with you'.

Yugi blushed and patted his head 'You're an extremist and embarrassing'.

Yami chuckled and looked up 'Do you feel the same?'

Yugi blushed some more and nodded 'Yeah…I do…'

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi closer to share a passionate kiss. Yugi smiled and kissed Yami back, slipping his arms around his neck to pull him closer into the kiss.

* * *

Early the next morning, Solomon had to answer the phone as it rang. He picked it up and wasn't surprised that the voice on the other side was Yami's father.

'No Yami isn't here' Solomon lied 'I'm not sure, have you called his other friends? Then I suggest you do that before worrying about him…yes…yes I will call you…goodbye then'.

Solomon put the phone down, giving a sigh as he turned to the stairs and walked up them to reach Yugi's room, he opened the door and peeked in. The two teens slept together peacefully, unaware of the phone call and were peaceful in each others arms. Solomon smiled and let the teens sleep for a little longer.

Solomon looked up when he heard feet, seeing Yami and Yugi stand in the kitchen door with smiles.

'Morning grandpa' Yugi greeted as he lead Yami in.

'Morning Yugi. Good morning Yami'.

'Good morning Mr. Mutou. I hope you don't mind me staying here'.

'Not at all Yami' Solomon reassured as the teens sat down 'Just don't make it permanent'.

'I won't. That is if my father will let me back'.

'I'm sure he will Yami'.

Yami gave him a unsure look but didn't question the elder, he turned to Yugi as he got up and fixed himself and Yami a breakfast, he handed it to Yami and sat back down next to him.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami smiled as he started eating.

'No problem' Yugi replied as he also started eating.

Solomon watched the two teens for a moment before picking up the paper and reading it casually, Yugi and Yami glanced at each other and smirked as they slipped their hands off the table and held hands under the table so Solomon couldn't see them, linking their fingers together with a smile.

'You can hand hold after breakfast' Solomon spoke up, making the teens jump and let go of each others hand 'Breakfast is for eating'.

The teens returned to eating their food, but couldn't help but smirk at being told off.

* * *

After breakfast and clearing their plates away, Yugi and Yami sat by the door of the living room, Yugi sitting in between Yami's legs as he wrote in his notebook. Neither wanting to be out of each others embrace, Yami rested his head on Yugi's shoulder and watched him write.

'Are you writing about us?' Yami asked cheekily.

Yugi giggled 'Maybe'.

'Come on, tell me' Yami pleaded 'I want to know what you're writing'.

Yugi giggled 'Just something random I thought of…it might have exaggerated moments of us I'll admit'.

'Oh, how exaggerated?'

'Umm…' Yugi bit his lip before giggling again 'Very exaggerated'.

'I might have to read it later then'.

Yugi blushed 'Please don't'.

Yami laughed and kissed his cheek 'Okay. I won't'.

'Yami'.

The two teens looked up seeing Yami's father standing in front of them, Yugi grew nervous and turned to Yami to know what to do, but Yami simply ignored him and turned to Yugi.

'You should get these published one day' Yami carried on talking 'I bet someone will take them'.

'Err…yeah…sure…' Yugi said nervously.

'Yami stop with this nonsense' His father scolded and reached out to grab his arm 'We're going home, now!'

'I'm already home!' Yami pulled his arm back and wrapped it around Yugi 'I won't leave'.

'Yami-!'

'You're wasting your time! So you should go!'

He stared as Yami rested his head on Yugi's shoulder and started talking to him like his father wasn't there. Yugi looked between the two, a little worried about what would to do, and what would the father do. But then Yami's father turned and was about to leave, Yugi put his notebook down and slipped from Yami's grip.

'Please' His father stopped and looked at Yugi over his shoulder 'W-We're not hurting anyone…a-and we're very happy together…isn't that's what's important? So please…can't you be satisfied with that?'

He turned to Yugi, the teen flinching slightly at the glare he gave to the young teen. Yugi then flinched again as he raised his hand to hit Yugi, but looked up when Yami stood in front of him and grabbed his fathers arm to stop him hitting Yugi. He turned to Yami to realise he was glaring back at his father.

'You don't dare touch Yugi' Yami growled as he let go of his arm roughly.

He looked between the two teens for a while before turning to leave then, when he disappeared Yugi gave a small sigh of relief, feeling quite afraid to be in his presence.

'Yami…that was scary…' Yugi said quietly.

Yami turned to Yugi 'I know' Yami pulled Yugi close and hugged him tightly 'But I promise, I won't let you get hurt. Not when I'm here'.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami back 'Same here'.

Yami chuckled 'I'd better leg it if you're protecting me'.

'Oi!' Yugi hit him lightly making him laugh some more.

*******************************End of chapter 13****************************

Me: 'So we know how the father feels about this. How can this possibly change I wonder'.

Diao: 'Can I just ask, why didn't you make Yami hide in the tree house?'

Me: 'Because everyone would think that! Super special awesome twist Diao!'

Diao: 'No it's not. It's just…weird…'

Me: 'Kyaa!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Persuasion

Me: 'How do we sway Yami's father?'

Diao: 'Does it involve a knife?'

Me: 'Quite possibly'.

Chapter 14-Persuasion

Yugi sat on the church wall with Joey the next day, Yami having another job interview so he had to leave Yugi on his own. It was only for a few more hours, but Yugi was more and more impatient as he got lonely, it wasn't hard for Joey to spot this.

'Am I boring you Yug?' Joey asked.

Yugi looked up and smiled nervously 'Sorry…I just want Yami back already…'

'He hasn't skipped the country' Joey chuckled as he ruffled Yugi's hair 'He'll be back by two. So calm down'.

'I know. I just miss his presence'.

'You lovesick child' Yugi giggled and swung his legs slightly 'How did things go with his dad?'

'Err…not good' Yugi answered 'I don't think he'll like us being together for a long time'.

'Well that sucks' Joey sighed and sat back slightly 'Maybe it's just the shock you know? Maybe he'll calm down in a few days and kinda…warm up to it…'

Yugi gave a small smile 'Yeah. Maybe…at least I hope so for Yami'.

'It's just like that song, always look on the bright side of life'.

Yugi giggled again 'Yeah, I wish sometimes that could be the answer to everything Joey' Yugi sighed and jumped down from the wall 'I'm going to the shops to buy some things to make Yami a big dinner, do you want to come?'

Joey groaned and jumped down from the wall 'Watching you buy all those lovely ingredients to make gorgeous food is like torture…'

'Well…I can always ask grandpa if you could come over for dinner if you like' Yugi suggested.

Joey then hugged Yugi tightly with a chuckle 'Oh yes please! I want Yugi food!'

Yugi laughed and slipped out of his arms before he started to cross the road 'I'm no chef you know'.

'Still…you made it'.

Yugi giggled and turned around, only to hear a screech and Joey shouting at him as the car approached, only for it to go black suddenly for the teen.

* * *

Yugi woke up again, blinking a bit confused on how he ended up back in his room. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

'Awake finally'.

Yugi looked up, his face paling as he saw Yami's father sitting at the end of the bed. Yugi nodded as he couldn't speak and sat up properly, keeping the covers around him carefully. Yami's father scooted closer and put his hand on Yugi's head.

'How are you feeling now?' He asked 'You took quite a fall'.

'F-Fall?' Yugi stuttered.

'Do you remember anything?'

'Umm…I-I remember…being with Joey…a-at the church…uhh…n-not much after that…'

'As Joseph put it, you were about to get hit by a car, luckily it stopped but you had fainted before it touched you'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Y-Yeah…that sounds like me…'

He moved his hand round the back of Yugi's head 'Do you feel any pain there?'

'N-No…'

'You don't seem to have any bumps…I think you are very lucky, just be careful next time okay?'

Yugi nodded, taken back by the sudden nice attitude this man had, and yet the previous day he was ready enough to hit the small teen. Yugi watched him stand up and pick up his briefcase, he brushed his clothes before turning to Yugi.

'I'll go tell Joseph and your grandfather that you're alright' He said 'They were worried when Joey carried you back unconscious'.

'Yeah…they must've been' Yugi watched as Yami's father walked away 'I didn't think you'd help…' Yugi mumbled.

He stopped and turned to the teen 'Pardon?'

'I-It's just…I-I didn't think you liked me very much at the moment…'

'My personal life and my job doesn't clash together' He answered simply 'Just because of your…relationship with my son doesn't mean I won't give you help when needed. You're a patient and I'm a doctor. That's all'.

Yugi nodded in understanding, then hugging his knees 'Do you…really hate me that much though?'

'That conversation is not suitable at this time'.

'Why? Because you don't want to talk about it?' Yugi looked up at the man, seeing him glare at the teen. Yugi shuffled uncomfortably at how he spoke out 'S-Sorry…'

'I don't wish to talk about that subject because I feel it isn't worth talking to it about you' He answered again 'It's about me and Yami. You are not involved'.

'Then…do you hate Yami?'

'He seems to hate me already'.

'I didn't ask that…I asked if _you_ hated Yami'.

He stayed silent for a few moments making Yugi anxious, he then gave a sigh before shaking his head 'No'.

Yugi blinked in confusion 'T-Then…why did you…not want us to get together and stuff? Y-You seemed like you hated the idea'.

'You try being in my place' He turned to the teen fully then 'Hearing that your only son is gay. How would you feel?'

Yugi took his advice, imagining hearing about his own sons preference-though it was hard as he was gay as well and would be more then delighted if he heard that from his own son, but decided to go along with Yami's fathers feelings this time.

'Well…I guess I'd be…shocked and surprised…' Yugi replied shyly 'I-I mean…he's my son so…I'd expect him to marry and have kids and whatnot'.

He sighed again 'Right. And you find it hard to understand me?'

Yugi looked up at him 'B-But…there isn't much difference between us…I mean…Yami could marry me if he wants…and we could have kids. We could adopt as many as we want, and Yami could still have a job and a life…I-I'm not going to keep him chained in a house all the time…a-and I'm not that different from a woman-except for the different parts of course-but the main thing is is that we love each other, which we do very much. So isn't that okay for you? That your son is at least happy?'

Yugi looked up at him, seeing his blank expression he got worried and looked away again 'O-Or that's what I think…'

'When I first met you, you were very shy. Now I see Yami written all over you' He commented.

'I-Is that bad?' Yugi asked quietly.

'No. Not entirely' He sat on the bed again, turning to Yugi 'I can tell…that Yami loves you very much'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'I-I told him the hugging might've been too much…but I'm kinda guilty for that as well…'

'No. Not because of your hugging. The way Yami looked' Yugi looked up to see his father get a distant look in his eyes 'The way he looked at me yesterday and was determined to stop me if it meant you weren't harmed…I've never seen it before…he must love you very much. Do you…love him?'

Yugi smiled and nodded 'I do…I would do anything for him'.

'Good' He sighed 'You aren't so bad Mr. Mutou. I might get to like you'.

Yugi smiled but looked up as the door was thrown open, seeing Yami standing at the door looking rather worried. Without being able to say anything Yami rushed over before wrapping his arms around Yugi and pulling him into a tight hug, ignoring his father watching them.

'Y-Yami'.

'Are you alright? Joey told me that happened!' Yami let go to kiss his forehead and rub around his head 'You're not hurt are you? You'll be fine right?'

Yugi smiled 'Yami I'm fine…I-I just passed out…'

'But Joey said it was like a life and death situation'.

'Umm…Joey dramatised that part…'

'I see' Yami hugged Yugi again 'I'm just glad you're alright. I was so scared!'

'I'm fine Yami…really…'

Yami's father stood up with a sigh, picking up his bag before turning to the door 'I expect you home at the regular time Yami. Don't be late like you usually are'.

Yami turned to his father, watching him leave the room and walk down the stairs before finally saying 'What did he just say?'

Yugi giggled and held Yami's hand 'You see…we had a little talk' Yami turned back to Yugi 'A-And I think I might've made him see sense so…you could…try and talk to him…patch up things you know…'

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Where would I be without you?'

'A better place?' Yugi suggested.

Yami laughed and stroked Yugi's cheek 'I doubt it…very much…' He leaned closer to give Yugi another kiss, holding his face in his hands so he could pull him into a more passionate kiss.

*****************************End of chapter 14******************************

Me: 'Yeah…you couldn't really make him a bad guy'.

Diao: 'Couldn't you?'

Me: 'Well yeah I could've, but it would've been really weird to do so'.

Diao: 'Hmm, you have a point'.

Me: 'Yep! And the next chapter is the last one! Le gasp!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	15. Perfect life

Me: 'How can this get any worse?'

Diao: 'I didn't think it was supposed to'.

Me: 'Nah I'm just kidding'.

Chapter 15-Perfect life

Yugi was sitting in his home, a few years on and Yugi had his own home-resembling a lot like his grandfathers home-sitting on the edge of the town. Yugi had grown to accustom living in the peace and quiet, Yugi didn't want to live in the busy city again once he loved the countryside. So instead decided to live in between the two, finding it more quiet and calming for him to work. Yugi sighed and sat back at the table, looking at the long sentences written on his laptop that he had worked on that day, he rubbed his shoulders and rolled them back to stop them aching.

'At least I'll have some time before the next one' Yugi mumbled with a small smile.

The door then opened, Yugi sat up as he knew it was one person 'Yugi, I'm back' Yami called out.

'In the living room Yami' Yugi called back, looking up as Yami walked in. Yami walked over and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

'Hey Yugi'.

'Hi. Good day at work?'

Yami rolled his eyes and tried to untie his tie 'Something like that'.

Yugi giggled and stood up, taking the tie out of Yami's hands and freeing him from it 'Well that's good'.

'How about you?'

Yugi nodded 'Yeah. Got it finished. And just in time too!'

'Good boy Yugi' Yami kissed his lips briefly 'Maybe I'll give you a present for your hard work'.

Yugi giggled but sat back down and played with his laptop as Yami walked out to the kitchen and made some coffee for the two. Yami walked in as Yugi was writing a quick email to his editor before sending it off, Yami put the cup next to Yugi before sitting down next to him.

'Oh, thanks Yami' Yugi took a sip from it with a sigh 'That's good…oh Yami' Yugi turned to Yami with a grin 'The adoption people called'.

'Oh' Yami put his cup down 'What did they say?'

'They said that the papers were all checked and we're cleared' Yugi giggled and put the cup down before he spilled any of it 'They said that they'll drop him off tomorrow and we can begin a trial. If we pass we get to keep him'.

'That's great!' Yami pulled Yugi close to kiss him on the lips before resting his forehead against Yugi's 'We'll be real parents'.

'Yeah' Yugi giggled again before wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and pulling him over into a deep passionate kiss. They stayed wrapped up in each other before they broke the kiss after a few minutes for air, Yugi reached up and nuzzled Yami's nose lovingly 'I love you Yami'.

Yami smiled 'I love you too Yugi' Yami kissed his forehead before smirking against his skin 'Yugi, that email…'

'Yeah?'

'You didn't tell him to come over today, right?'

'No' Yugi replied 'I told him I'd print it out tonight and show it to him tomorrow'.

'Good'.

Yugi crossed his arms 'Why do you want to know?'

'Oh no reason' Yami trailed his lips to Yugi's neck and gave it a small kiss 'Just…I thought you'd like your present a bit early'.

Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami again 'Yes please'.

* * *

Me: 'That's a wrap!'

Diao: 'With a pervy ending to add to it'.

Me: 'You bet ya! Now, serious. I'd like to thank all the people who read and reviewed this story you've…helped in some way'.

Diao: 'Some way?'

Me: 'Yes…some way…'

Agil: 'Vann…scary again'.

Me: 'Like hell I am!'

Everyone: 'Thank you for reviewing and reading!'


End file.
